Aria's Song
by sarchix
Summary: The Enterprise gets a new crew member!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Lieutenant Aria Swenson, reporting as ordered, sir," the young Lieutenant, junior grade stated as she stood in front of Captain Zolercan who remained seated at his desk. Aria was unsure of why she had been summoned to his office on her day off.

He looked up from his work on his desk. "Lieutenant, it seems we have a bit of a problem."

"Sir, I am not exactly sure what you mean," she said bewildered. Aria was unaware of anything out of the ordinary.

"It seems that Starfleet wants to take away your position here."

"Captain, I do not understand…" She could feel her face flush and her knees weakening with the thought that she was in trouble, possibly career threatening.

"Do not interrupt me, Lieutenant," he said sternly then softened just a tiny bit. "Starfleet, in their wisdom and much to my dismay, have transfered you to the Enterprise as their interpreter and filling the newly created protocol officer position. Oh and in addition they are promoting you to Lieutenant. Congratulations, Lieutenant. Here is a copy of your transfer orders. The Enterprise will be docking here in three days to re-supply and to pick up new crew members, which now includes you." He handed the file with the transfer orders to the bewildered Lieutenant.

"Thank you, sir. I really don't know what to say. I really thought I was in serious trouble."

"You will be missed, good luck." Captain Zolercan shook her hand, still amazed with the news.

"Thank you, sir. I will not let Starfleet down."

"You better not. This is an amazing opportunity for you. If your performance on here on Starbase 12 is any indication of how well you will serve Starfleet, I think the Enterprise will be well taken care of. That will be all, Lieutenant."

Aria saluted him and left his office. She was completely amazed with the transfer she held in her hands. Everyone knew about the new position and that she had applied for it months ago on a long shot. Never in a million years did she think that Starfleet would give her the position because she was only a Lieutenant, Junior Grade. Their must had been other, more qualified applicants for the position.

The whole way back to her quarters, it felt like her feet never touched the deck beneath her. She kept looking at her transfer papers, checking to make sure the Captain had been correct and that she really was going to be on board Starfleet's flagship in a few days time. Inside her quarters, her roommate, Celeste, was waiting to hear why she had been called to see the Captain.

"So, what did old Zoly want?" Celeste asked impatiently.

"You will never believe it. Do you remember the position I applied for several months ago?"

"The one on the Enterprise?" she replied, eyes widening and sitting up straight on her bunk.

"See for yourself," Aria said as she handed over the file the Captain had given her.

"I can't believe it. The Enterprise. Oh, Aria, no one deserves it more than you."

"Thanks. I leave in three days."

"That soon?"

"Yeah, you'll have to visit me."

"That sounds good. Things won't be the same without you around here. We've had our share of fun."

"Yes, we have," Aria, said, thinking back to some of their adventures over the past three years.

"We have to celebrate tonight. Let's go to the canteen for a drink."

"Sure, I just want to send a message to my mother and let her know the good news." Aria sent off a quick message to her mother, who was on her way to the planet Brill. The two women quickly changed their clothes and headed out to the station's bar.

Two hours later, the canteen was full of station staff. The loud impromptu party was in full swing, celebrating Aria's promotion and transfer. All of her friends were very happy for her, but were sad to see her go. Eventually, they insisted, that Aria say a few words.

Two crew members helped her on top of a table so that she could address the group. "I just want to say to everyone, that I will miss all of you when I leave Starbase 12 in a few days. It has been a great three years and I wish the best for every single one of you in the future. The memories made here will stay with me always. Tonight reminds me how much I will cherish the time I spent here. Thank you for your friendship. I hope to see you all again." She raised her glass to the crowd below her and drank to them. Everyone cheered very loudly.

Later that evening, Lieutenant Carl Tompson from engineering, came up to her.

"Aria, I can't believe that you are leaving us so soon," he said standing very close to her, looking very confident with a drink in hand.

"I am still in shock." She felt that he was getting too close to her and was feeling uncomfortable with the situation. He had the reputation on the station to be quite a player. Aria had found him physically attractive and initially though a relationship with him would be nice, but now she knew his reputation she had no intention in becoming another 'notch in his belt'. He had not made so much as a pass at her during the three years she had been stationed there, until that night.

"Yeah, listen Aria, since you are leaving in a few days, would you like to go out to dinner or something before you ship out?"

Laughing, she had been waiting for this moment since she figured out his true motive for her companionship. "So, Carl, it takes me getting transferred to the Enterprise for you to even thing of asking me out."

"It's not what you think," he said in his defense.

"Really, than what is it? Was so it unattractive of me to always have my nose to the grindstone, working on those translations? Or was it because I didn't worship the ground that you walked on?"

"Where do you get off telling me this?" he said defensively.

A small crowd was forming around them, but she did not notice. "I don't, I just find it insulting that now that I have something that everyone thinks is exciting that you finally think it is okay to be associated with me. I love what I do and I do it well. It seems that even Starfleet noticed me before you did. Now, in a few days I am going to leave on the Enterprise, the flagship of the Federation, when you are going to be stuck here. And from what I have heard, you should be here for a very long while, unless some garbage scow needs a two bit engineer."

"You're just mad that I never asked you out before tonight."

"No, I'm not. But what I am mad at is how you treat the female cremates not as people, but as conquests. Someday, you'll realize that I am right, and that day will be a very sad and lonely one for you. Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to get back to my friends. I hope for your sake that, at least by your sad standards, you have a happy life. Good bye Carl," she said and then brushed by him to join her friends at the other end of the bar. It felt so liberating to tell him how she really thought of him. She had been waiting to tell him all of that for so long.

The first year on Starbase 12, she had wondered what was wrong with her. She was a very attractive young woman but yet never really dated. During duty hours, she always had her raven black hair neatly tied up, but after hours, she usually let it fall to brush her shoulder blades. Aria was slim and petite, but had all curves that counted. She had been told, on more than one occasion, that she was attractive and most of the time believed them. Unfortunately, she had not met a man that was able to look into her emerald green eyes and with out saying a word, make her feel completely out of control. She had always believed in love at first sight. As the years began to speed up on her, Aria was slowly beginning to give up hope of ever finding that someone who made her feel that way. Her friends told her she was being too picky and that she should date more and enjoy life. She hoped that this new assignment gave her the chance to do just that.

Three days later, hours before the Enterprise was scheduled to ship out, Aria said good-bye to her friends and left them at the air lock. She walked down the corridor to her new assignment. With her duffel bag on her shoulder and suitcase in hand, she approached the ship's airlock. The star base had been a great assignment for her, especially right out of the academy, but Aria had hit the big time with this assignment.

As the air lock got closer and closer, the reality began to set in for her. The letters on the bulkhead grew larger and larger until the letters were too big to ignore and it hit her like a brick. The letters 'USS Enterprise' were now starring her in the face. She had gotten her dream job; interpreter and protocol officer and she knew that there would be amazing adventures in store for her on board the flagship of the Federation. This was the Enterprise. You could not land a better assignment. The doors opened for her and her future lay before her only feet away.

Aria stepped through the air lock and handed over her orders to the administration officer stationed at the door. He looked them over and with out even looking at her, he handed her one back with her assignment to her quarters. It was all so abrupt. Before she knew it, her transfer was complete. Just as she was beginning to feel gypped with the whole experience, over his shoulder, the administrative officer said, "Welcome to the Enterprise, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir," she replied with a smile. All of her dreams had not been dashed.

She walked down the hall to the turbo lift and casually watched her fellow cremates going about their business. Everything seemed routine and reminder her of life on the star base. The sleek halls were dotted with small groups of uniformed personnel talking or the occasional person out of uniform milled around her. There were even children on board, something that she had forgotten until then. Aria felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb with her two huge bags. She made it to the end of the hall and put down her bags, waiting for the turbo lift. The doors opened more quickly than she was accustomed to and scrambled for her bags, making her stumble into the doorway.

"Here, I'll help you," said a voice over her shoulder and the weight from her duffel bag disappeared.

"Thanks, uh…" Aria said as she came face to face with Commander William Riker. Straightening up as quickly as she could to regain some of her composure she quickly said a much more formal "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Lieutenant," he replied as they entered the lift. "You must be new, I'm Commander Riker." The doors closed and Aria ordered the lift to deck 10.

"I'm Lieutenant Aria Swenson, your new interpreter and protocol officer, sir."

"Welcome aboard," he said as he looked at her for a moment. "Have we met before?"

"Yes, sir. On Soloron 7, three years ago."

"Soloron 7, ah yes. Now I remember, the little casino next to the hotel. The poker table I believe."

"That's right, sir. It was my last night on leave and your first. I was on my way to Starbase 12."

"Yes, that was some night. If I remember correctly, you were quite the poker player."

"Still am sir."

"That sounds like a challenge, Lieutenant."

"If you say so, sir," she replied with a smile. The doors opened on deck ten and they stepped out.

"Can I help you find your quarters?" he asked politely.

"That would be great, sir. Thank you. I've been assigned to…. Deck ten, room 310," Aria replied.

They chatted politely as Riker walked the young Lieutenant to her quarters. They went inside her new quarters and Riker put her bag down on the floor next to the door.

"Thank you very much for all your help, Commander. I think I would still be looking for my quarters if it wasn't for you."

"It was no problem," he said as he turned to leave. "It was nice meeting you again and I will let you know when the next poker game is. Welcome aboard." He turned and left her quarters.

Aria looked around her new home. It wasn't much bigger than her old quarters, but she had to share with a roommate back on Starbase 12. She had a living area, a bedroom and her own bathroom. For the first time in her life it was going to be nice not to have to share a bathroom with anyone else. All the rooms were fully furnished with very neutral tones. She looked forward to personalizing her quarters to make it her home.

Aria set her bags in her bedroom and sat down on the couch for a moment, thinking back to three years ago. Soloron 7 was a resort that many young Starfleet officers went to when they were on leave. Aria was there right after graduation with a few of her friends before they all went off in different directions to their first assignments. They had all been a bit wild on this vacation and on their last night there, Aria found herself at the poker tables. After many hands and many drinks, Aria and Commander Riker were the only ones at the table. They both had a few too many drinks and they did kiss once. When he pulled his lips away from her's, Aria couldn't help but laugh. He wasn't upset and actually found things very amused with her reaction. It had felt so weird to her, like a stage kiss, but as they spent time together and sobered up, they realized that they were not meant to ever be lovers, but maybe friends. When the night or rather early morning came to an end Aria had to take the first transport to Starbase 12. They promised that they would keep in touch, but really knew that would probably never happen.

Aria thought Riker was one hell of an attractive man, but she felt nothing but friendship for him. She enjoyed his company and if the situation had been different, she had hoped that they could be close friends but because of their duty assignments, that was most likely not going to happen. Now they had gotten a second chance at that friendship.

11


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aria spent the next few hours unpacking her bags and the few boxes that she had sent ahead. She found her musical instruments, a flute, a tin whistle, a portable piano and a large file that held thousands of pieces of music. As she carefully unpacked each one, Aria placed them next to a spare chair in front of her simple music stand near the window. The next thing that was unpacked was her small collection of antique leather bound books. They were placed on the top shelf of a bookcase in her bedroom.

As she was beginning to hang up some of her clothes, a reminder went off that alerted her of her first appointments in her new assignment. The first was with Commander Troi, the ship's councilor who was the acting protocol officer. Next was with the resident bartender and chief of the galley so she could be brought up to date with any upcoming events so she could take over the coordination of them. There wasn't a thing that had been set up, but she was informed that the Enterprise had her fifth anniversary. She realized that this was going to be a big deal and she had come to the ship just in time. There were several smaller meetings with department heads, obtaining their schedules of events and their requirements that they had for her. Aria's last appointment was with the Captain and the First Officer. She was a bit nervous meeting her new captain because he was her boss, but more importantly, he was the legendary Captain Jean Luc Picard, a man she had read about while she was at the academy and who had crept into her dreams at night over the years.

With her data recorder in hand, she stood outside the Captain's ready room and rang the chime.

"Come," she heard for the other side of the door.

Aria took a breath and stepped into the room. Inside, she saw Commander Riker seated next to the desk. Behind the clear glass desk was the one and only Captain Picard. She had seen his photograph before and knew he was handsome, but meeting him in real life made her heart race and palms sweat. Even through his uniform she could tell he was in excellent physical condition. It wasn't the power he held in his hand that turned her on; it was something else about him. She had to quickly push her thoughts about him out of her head and focus on the meeting.

"Lieutenant Swenson reporting as ordered, sir," she said as she stood at attention in front of the Captain's desk.

"At ease, Lieutenant," her commanding officer said as he rose to meet her and extended his hand towards her. They shook hands; his handshake was firm and steady and it sent shivers down her spine. "Welcome to the Enterprise."

"Thank you, sir," was all she could reply as he motioned for her sit in one of the chairs on the other side of his desk.

As she sat down the captain began, "Well, Lieutenant Swenson. I have read your personnel file and honestly I have to say I am impressed with what I have seen. You speak most of the earth languages, not to mention Romulan, Vulcan, Kilingon, Cardasian and Ferengi. I must ask, why Ferengi?"

"Sir, I have found that is beneficial to know what the Ferengi are saying in their native tongue. I also can become conversational in most other languages in thirty hours if needed."

"Good, good. Now, I would not normally appoint a Lieutenant to such an important position, but we have been impressed with your academic record, your work on Starbase 12 and Captain Zolican's glowing recommendation. We are willing to take a chance on you. Keep in mind, Lieutenant, we can not afford a single slip especially with the heightened activity in the areas bordering Romulan territory."

"Sir, you don't have to worry. I will not let you or the Federation down. You or any of the senior officers give me an assignment and you can consider it done. I am here to serve, sir," she said as she lowered her eyes a bit, almost in a bow.

"Swenson, I am glad you feel so confident." He paused as he got up and began to pace. "I like that," he said with a grin. "I am sure you have met with or planning to meet most of the departments that are closely associated with your position, but I would like you to meet with all the department heads and chiefs. Keep my people happy and keep the diplomats dazzled. I assume that you are aware of the ship's anniversary?"

"Yes, sir."

"I want weekly status reports from you for both myself and Commander Riker. If there is something you need or run into a problem, let Riker know right away." He sat back down behind his desk.

"Yes, sir," she replied enthusiastically. "Sir, I would like to get a jump start on the work I have ahead of me that's if there isn't anything else you would like to discuss."

"Very good, Lieutenant. That is all, dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," she said as she stood up. The two men rose as she got up and left the office. Her heart was racing. She had just promised her Captain a lot and she hoped she was up to the new challenges.

Back inside her quarters much later that day, Aria saw the pile of files she had to attend to. Slumping in her chair, she began setting up schedules, both for the ship and for herself. Events, reports, important dates and reminders all had to get recorded. There was so much for her to set up that it was almost overwhelming. She was lucky that there were no translations to work on yet and only a few small events scheduled that she had to keep track of, but she had to get appointments scheduled per the Captain's orders. And then there was the Captain. The thought of him made her knees weak. She knew that the chance of anything happening with him was non-existent, but she wondered what if…

"Number One, what are your thoughts on our new interpreter?" Picard asked.

"She'll definitely do a good job. Her performance reports are sparkling, bordering on gushing and her language skills are amazing. Swenson can do it and if she can't, you won't know it."

"How do you know that?"

"Her poker face is one of the best I have ever seen," Riker replied, which made Picard raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "Three years ago, I met her when I was on leave on Soloron 7. She was able to bluff me and found my non-existent tell without a problem. I think she could be a deadly addition to the regular poker game."

"What else do you know about her?"

"Not much, just what is in her file. She shipped out the next day and I haven't heard from her since."

Picard changed the subject to other matters of importance and nothing else was said about the young Lieutenant. After his first officer left for his shift on the bridge, Picard picked up Aria's file and looked at her photo. She was very attractive, but young, almost too young for him, practically half his age. Age aside; he tried to convince himself that there was no room in his life for another relationship, especially with a member of his crew. That had only brought on tough situations in the past, especially when it came to away missions, but her position did keep her out of harms way for the most part. Jean Luc rose and stood next to the chair that she had occupied, still able to smell her perfume. It was light and reminded him of the gardens on Cascar. This woman was different than any he had met and it had been a long time since he was this emotionally moved over anyone he had just met. He knew that any sort of relationship, even friendship, would be difficult for both of them.

"_Was it worth it?"_ he wondered. He was getting older with each passing day and never though he would have been this alone for so long. His younger brother had settled down long ago and was on his third child already. Robert seemed so happy, surrounded by his wife and son, on Earth at the family farm outside of Paris. Jean Luc had not thought that a family would bring so much happiness to a man until he visited Robert five years ago and saw what domestic life had done to his once renegade brother. He let himself wonder for a moment, what if…

After her dinner plate was cleaned up and had begun to relax on the couch while reading the news, the door chime went off. It was Will Riker. He stepped into the room.

"Three times in one day, sir. I feel honored. Would you like something to drink? I just made some tea," she offered her guest.

"Uh sure," he said as he took a seat in the armchair. He had changed out of his uniform and into causal attire.

She handed him a cup and asked him, "So, what can I do for you, Commander?"

"First of all, please, I'm out of uniform. Call me Will."

"Okay, hey, I am the protocol officer. I live for formalities." The both laughed.

"The real reason I came by tonight is very important," he said as Aria took a seat near Riker. "You won't find it on any calendar, but Captain Picard's birthday is in two weeks and I think we should throw him a party."

"Then you have come to the right office."

He smiled. "There is one wrinkle. Every time we've tried to do something for him, somehow he finds out and orders us to stop or plans. Your job is to arrange it and for him to not find out."

"That sounds like a fun challenge. I don't know him that well. Do you have any ideas?"

"He seems to enjoy all sorts of music and Shakespeare if that is any help."

Aria sat back in her chair, swirling her tea in her cup as if it helped her think. Riker could see the gears turning in her head, concocting a plan of action for the project he had proposed.

"How about, we have a cocktail reception, followed by a concert by one of the ensembles on board. Nothing too big or complicated and lets try to keep it on the small side. The less who know the harder it will be for him to find out about it," she said after a few moments of silence.

"I think you have hit upon something. You _are_ as good as your file."

"Thanks," she replied out of reflex. Her mind was racing, planning some of the details. Aria stood up and started to take notes on a near by pad. "Now, what kinds of music does the Captain enjoy? I noticed there are a several ensembles. Which one is the best?"

"I would have to say the jazz ensemble."

"Okay, I've got it. Can you get me the names of those that should be invited?" He nodded in agreement. "And there is one other thing, when exactly is Captain Picard's birthday?"

"Two weeks from tomorrow."

"It is a little bit tight, since I haven't been on board a full day yet. It will be perfect though. I will need you to okay everything, especially since you know him so well. Oh, and could you concoct a way for him to get there?"

The two officers spoke for a few more minutes about the event, when out of the blue, Will asked, "Are you upset that I never contacted you after we left Soloron 7?"

"No. I knew our futures were heading in different directions and I didn't think you would have really contacted me anyway."

"I kind of feel bad about it."

"Don't be. I never contacted you, either so we are both at fault. I did realized though that you are a great guy, but there was nothing between us except for friendship."

"I felt the same way. I am glad we met though."

"Me too. So tell me Will, what have you been up to the past three years? Did you ever re-connect with your soul mate?"

"No, not really. We're still good friends. I don't know what's really going on with us. Things are good between us now and our lives are already complicated enough. She actually is on the ship. I think you met her today, Councilor Troi. How about you? Have you found your soul mate yet?"

"No, not yet. I haven't had the chance to date much lately. The few dates I have been on, there just hasn't been that connection I've been looking for. No one seems to fit. Maybe I am hoping for too much. Anyway, I am usually too busy with work to worry about such things."

"That is a shame. I'll have to introduce you around the ship. By the way, we are playing poker in my quarters the day after next. You should come."

"I don't know. I have so much to get caught up on," she said pointing over to the mound of information she had to sort through. "I haven't even gotten to my office yet."

"Come on, it will be fun. Twenty hundred hours."

"If I have the time," she replied with a wink.

After Will left that night, Aria finally finished unpacking. It didn't take her too long to do that. Most of her clothes got hung up in her closet. Everything else was placed in drawers, except for her personal items that had to go in the bathroom. Anything else she had to have, she could replicate. Aria made her bed and changed into her pajamas. Now that she was comfortable, she sat down by the window in the living area and practiced her flute for over an hour. By the time she was done she was exhausted and went to bed.

Lying on her back, looking up at her new ceiling, her mind began to wonder back to the Captain. She had not of been on board a day and she was already planning his birthday party. Oh boy, was she nervous. Not only did she want to prove she was up to the challenge, but she wanted to do a good job for her re-found friend and for her Captain.

She vowed to herself, that for now, she would only allow herself to think of the captain in the sanctuary of her quarters. Aria could still feel the shot of electricity she felt when they shook hands earlier that day. It was so unlike her to have a crush on anyone, let alone her commanding officer. She was almost mad at herself for feeling as out of control as she did.

19


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After duty the next day, Aria decided to resume her workout schedule that she had on the starbase. She really tried to get to the gym at least every other day that was if she was lucky and wasn't completely consumed with work. After changing into her workout clothes of leggings and a workout bra, she took her long dark hair out of her tight bun and let it swing in a ponytail. Before setting out, Aria threw on a sweatshirt jacket over her frame and left her quarters.

The doors of the turbo lift opened for her and there was Captain Picard. She felt so exposed to him as she quietly stepped into the lift and acknowledged him.

"Deck 14," she told the computer.

"Off to the gym, I see," the Captain said as Aria tried to hide inside her sweatshirt.

"Yes, sir," was all she could say as she stared forward at the bulkhead.

She felt that there was an awkward silence until he finally said, "I've ready the report you turned in, and I wasn't expecting one so quickly. The information that you included on Tomalis, I believe that will be helpful when we resupply there next week."

"Sir, I am glad. I was trying to anticipate the needs of the ship."

"Well, good job. Thank you." She smiled and quickly looked back at the bulkhead. There was an awkward silence between them as they stood in the lift.

The turbo lift doors opened on deck 14 and Aria said, "If there anything else, sir…"

"Oh, no. That will be all," he replied being pulled back into the conversation. It had been a long time since he had been caught deep in thought. He was thinking of the report she had handed in and her comments that she was trying to anticipate his needs and that she was there to serve. Jean Luc thought they were very interesting choices of words. He could smell her perfume again as she left his side. The fragrance stirred up emotions that he had pushed so far down over the years that he thought that he had gotten rid of them completely, that was until Lieutenant Aria Swenson had been assigned to his ship. He almost didn't know what to do with them and was a bit relieved that she had reached her destination and was exiting the lift. As the doors closed and the lift resumed to his destination, Jean Luc tried to weight the risk against possibility of gaining something on a personal level with her. He wanted have the luxury to try to find out what could happen between them but knew he had to be Captain Picard of the Enterprise first and Jean Luc, the man, second.

As Aria left the captain's side and exited the lift, she could feel her heart racing and hoped it had not showed. Picard had complimented her on her work. Trying to get her thoughts together, she entered the gym. There were many personnel who had the same idea she. After a few minutes of looking around at all of the available equipment, she climbed onto an unoccupied treadmill and began to run.

Aria let her mind wonder through the day. Through all of her meetings and what she had read that day on the ship's history and layout. There was so much to learn that she felt guilty being at the gym and not at her desk reading. Since her arrival, she had not done a single translation. She wanted to serve her Captain, more like impress him with her work even though she knew that any kind of personal relationship with him was unattainable.

At the end of her running program, she felt a bit tired but her whole body felt good. Next on her regime was to work with some free weights. An hour after she had entered the room, her workout was done. As she exited the room, a young man entered the lift with her.

"Are you new on board?" the young man asked her.

"Why yes, I just transferred on board yesterday."

"Let me be the first to officially welcome you on board. I'm Ensign Tom Kent," he said as he extended his hand to her.

"Thank you Ensign Kent. I am Lieutenant Aria Swenson, the ship's new protocol officer and interpreter," she said as they shook hands.

"That sounds interesting. I'm in security, but I have been thinking of cross training to be a member of the bridge." The doors opened on her deck and he walked her to her quarters.

"Good luck. That is very ambitious."

"Yeah. Say, have you had the official tour of the ship yet?"

"No, not yet." Aria thought he was very charming but it seemed like he was trying a bit too hard to make her feel welcome.

"I would be happy to show you around the ship sometime. Say tomorrow?"

"I already have something scheduled for tomorrow night, but I am available the following night."

"Great. I'll pick you up at nineteen hundred hours and maybe we can get some dinner afterwards."

"That sounds nice," she told him as they reached the doors to her quarters. "Until then, good evening, Ensign Kent."

"Good night Lieutenant Swenson," he replied as they shook hands again and she went inside her quarters.

Aria could barely believe it. She had been on board the Enterprise thirty hours and already gained praise from the Captain, a date with a young officer and two very special events to plan.

After showering and doing some reading, Aria went to one of the holodecks so she could practice a bit. Keeping up with her music was very important to her and she tried her best to work on something every day. She loaded up her favorite opera practice program and went to work. Aria really liked the program because as she went from song to song, the sets and costumes would change as well. The program was a gift from her mother. He mother wasn't exactly happy when Aria decided to change schools and go to Starfleet Academy, but she knew her daughter was going with or without her blessing.

On Aria's third day on board the Enterprise, she was promoted from Lieutenant, Junior Grade to Lieutenant. It was barely a ceremony, more like Commander Riker pinning on her new pip onto the collar of her uniform. The lack of pomp and circumstance didn't upset her because she barely knew anyone she could celebrate with her and if she wanted to try to get to Riker's for the poker game, she had to get some work done.

That night, in Riker's quarters, some of the senior staff had assembled for the regular poker game. Lieutenant Commander Geordie LaForge, Lieutenant Commander Data and Counselor Troi were all seated when Riker told them he had also invited the new protocol officer to their game. A few minutes later, the newly promoted Lieutenant was at the door. She had changed out of her uniform and wore a green sweater and a pair of black pants that made her look very slim. Her hair had been let down and fell across her shoulders in gentle waves.

"Aria, I'm so glad you were able to make it. Come it," he said to her.

"Thank you for inviting me, Commander," she said as she timidly entered the room and approached the table.

He addressed those at the table, "This is the young ensign who I told you about, who beat me at cards on Soloron 7. I invited her for a rematch." The group chuckled.

"Will, if she was able to beat you as an ensign, what makes you think you are going to win now?" Deanna said with a big smile. "Aria, please come and sit down so you can set this man straight."

Aria smiled as she moved her seat over so there was room for her at the table. Deanna introduced the others to her as they finished up the hand they were working on.

Everyone enjoyed themselves, especially as Aria had not lost a hand to Will all night long. The rest of the group found it very funny, especially because he began to ham it up when he realized that all of his efforts to bluff her were useless.

Later that night, the door chimed.

"Come," bellowed Will.

"I hope it is not too late to play a hand or two, Number One?" Captain Picard said when he entered the room. Aria stiffened up a bit when she saw him.

"Not at all, sir," he replied.

"Maybe you can bring Will some luck, sir," Deanna told her captain. "He hasn't won a hand to Aria all night." The group laughed at the first officer's expense.

"Really, Will. You, loose a hand?" he said and turned to Aria. "Good job, Swenson," he said with a smile as he got settled in a chair across the table from Aria.

"Thank you sir," she replied as she played with a stack of chips. "It has actually been a while since I played last. There wasn't a regular game at my last assignment."

"Well, consider yourself invited to our regular game," Deanna told her.

"Yeah, its nice to get some new blood in the game," Geordie told her. The rest of the group seemed to feel the same way.

"Thanks everyone. It is nice to feel welcome," Aria responded.

She played a few more hands, beating Riker every single time. The captain and the other card players really enjoyed the sibling rivalry that was growing between them. But then she thought it was time to get back to her quarters and get some more work done. As she said her goodbyes, Picard decided it was time for him to leave as well.

Outside Riker's quarters, Picard asked, "You are very good at cards. Where did you learn to play like that?"

"Backstage, when I was a kid, the actors and stagehands taught me. I often went to my mother's rehearsals when I was young, sir."

"What did your mother do?"

"She is the lead soprano with the New York City Opera Company. She stayed in New York while I was young, but when I left for school she began to tour the galaxy again. She is on her way to Brill now."

"I did not know, what's your mother's name?"

"Claudia Swenson, sir."

"I am sorry I had not made the connection earlier. Your mother's work is amazing. Do you sing as well?"

"Yes, I also play several instruments as well. That is why my learning curve is the way it is. When I was practicing often, I could be ready to perform in two days after receiving the music."

"Lieutenant, I know that there is a lot of planning involved with the ship's anniversary. There will be many high brass and delegates for the festivities."

"Yes, sir. I have a preliminary schedule already underway. It's in my quarters, if you…"

He interrupted her, "No, that's not what I wanted to discuss with you. I think the crew deserves a celebration for all of their faithful service they have given her."

"Oh, that will not be a problem, sir. We could set up an appointment in the next few days to figure out details, if you want?"

"Yes, that would be fine." They had arrived at her quarters. He had not intended to walk with her all the way there, but there they were standing outside her quarters.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea, sir?" she asked him, being a bit bold. She was amazed hearing the words come out of her mouth.

"Uh…sure. That would be nice. Thank you." Aria showed him into her quarters.

"I am sorry about the clutter. I am not completely unpacked yet," she told him as she picked up a few stray files that lay on her coffee table.

"It's fine. You have only been on board a few days…"

It wasn't really messy but it did bother her that she was not more organized than she would of liked to before receiving visitors. She had no intention of inviting anyone in, especially Captain Picard into her quarters, but she hadn't expected him to escort her back their either.

"What type of tea do you like, sir?" she asked him, standing in front of the replicator.

"Anything is fine, thank you," he responded sitting down on the couch.

Aria thought for a moment and ordered tea service for two of earl gray, her favorite, along with a small plate of shortbread cookies. On her way to the couch, she turned on a recording of her favorite chamber music.

"Here we go, sir. I hope you like earl gray," she said as she set the service down on the table.

"Thank you, it is perfect." As he said the word 'perfect', their eyes met. He held her gaze for just a second that felt like an eternity.

Breaking eye contact, he asked her, "What piece is this? It is very good, but I don't think I have ever heard this performance before. I thought I had heard all of the files in the database on board."

"It's Handle's Solomon, but you shouldn't have heard it before because it's preformed by some of my friends just last month. They just sent it to me before I was transferred and I have really been enjoying it."

"How often do they send you recordings?"

"Every few months. I am so glad that we kept in contact after I joined Starfleet. I was worried that we'd lose touch when I left for the Academy but they have been very supportive and the five of us are still very close."

Aria spoke of her friends and their touring schedule, all the time trying to be very respectful of the Captain. He did not tell her too much about himself except for his love of music, literature and the theater. She was so nervous inside, having him so close to her in such a private setting, but she did enjoy his company and finished off two pots of tea before they realized how late it had gotten. Picard stood up and started to leave as she escorted her guest to the door.

He paused near the door and told her, "I really enjoyed the tea, thank you."

"No, thank you sir."

They shook hands and the doors opened for Picard and he left.

With the safety of the doors closed, Aria's knees went weak and leaned up against the closed doors. Picard had spent over two hours alone with her in her quarters. It almost felt like a date, but she tried to convince herself that she was reading way too much into everything. Still, her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty.

In the corridor, outside Swenson's quarters, Jean Luc started back to his own quarters. He had not spent that much time alone with a woman for quite a long while. She had so much passion inside of her, bubbling to get out. He had a chance to notice some of the little details about her. Aria had a sparkle in her eye when she spoke about anything she was passionate about, which was almost everything. He had wanted to feel her lips on his, but felt that would have been too forward of him. In all of the years he had been captain, he had never used his position to take advantage of women and he was not going to start now.

As Aria stood next to her bed, naked, she could almost feel his touch on her skin. She wanted him so badly that it hurt. After a few minutes of fantasizing about him, she slipped on a nightgown and climbed into bed, alone, wishing he were there with her. Aria tried to go to sleep but couldn't get the handsome captain out of her mind. She had never had a problem like this before. It wasn't the power he held, it was the person that really interested her. Jean Luc Picard seemed a complete mystery to her that made her want him even more.

30


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ensign Tom Kent arrived at Aria's quarters exactly on time. When she opened the door for him he handed her three purple irises. They were pretty and Aria put them in a vase right away. She had just gotten off duty late and was still in uniform. Tom had changed and said he did not mind waiting for her. It didn't take her too long to change and felt better that they were not wearing uniforms on their date. She did outrank now him and felt that rank should be left at home, at least on dates, both in romance and in friendship. It was probably the only way she could leave 'the office'.

"You look wonderful, Aria," Tom said as she joined her date in her living room. She wore a deep blue dress that did not expose anything exciting, but showed off just the right amount of curves.

"Thank you, Tom. I'm sorry that I am running late. There is just so much for me to get through in this new assignment."

"It was worth the wait. Shall we go?" Aria nodded and the two left for her tour of the ship.

Tom really did give a through tour of the ship, which surprised her a little but Tom was on a security team so he did have to be very familiar with the ship. He knew what was behind each door and had stories for each of them.

When Tom was done the tour and they waited for the tubolift, he asked her, "Where would you like to have dinner? There's Ten Forward, the mess hall or my quarters."

"Ten Forward sounds interesting. I haven't been there yet other than for a quick meeting and no one was really there."

"Okay, I was hoping you were going to choose there. I have this roommate who is very messy."

"I had a roommate at school just like that. I have no idea how we were ever matched together."

The two entered Ten Forward, which was full of crewmates relaxing after their shifts. They found a table near the large window where they could see the stars streaking by. Aria was still amazed that she was on a starship and not still on the starbase. She was still mesmerized by the stars flying by.

Once they placed their orders and chatted for a few minutes, a few of Tom's buddies showed up at the table, all acting like high school boys, teasing Tom the way guys do. They were all from security and worked together. Aria though that they were a bit rude, but dismissed their behavior as testosterone overload. When their food came, the friends soon left the two alone again.

"I'm sorry for that, Aria," Tom said apologetically.

"It's okay. My friends from college would of probably done the same. Luckily they are touring Vulcan for the next few weeks."

"What's their assignment?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, they're not in Starfleet. They are musicians, mostly classical, chamber music and such. They tease me incessantly about being Starfleet."

"That's great that you have been able to keep so close to them."

Aria and Tom talked all through dinner and sipped coffee afterwards. Tom was the typical Starfleet officer, always wanted to join to get out of his small farm town in Ohio. Aria realized that they really did not have anything in common with him, but Tom was a really nice guy and they did have an enjoyable evening together.

Tom walked Aria back to her quarters. Outside her door, they talked for a few more minutes, then when it seemed as if Tom was looking for a kiss goodnight or an invitation inside her quarters when Aria said, "Tom, I'm sorry. I've just gotten on board and I am trying to settle in. I like you, but I have to take things very slow right now. My job comes first unfortunately and I have a mountain of work waiting for me inside. I would like to see you again, but I want to start out as just friends and see where things go from there. I do hope you understand?"

"Yes Aria, I do. Getting re-assigned is always hard to adjust to," he replied a bit disappointed but seemed to understand.

"Thanks Tom. I have to get through this mountain of work, but I do want to see you again. Can we talk in a few days?"

"Sure, maybe we can do dinner again. How about same time, next week?"

"Yes, that sounds nice. Thanks again Tom for a wonderful evening and by the way, you are a great tour guide," and Aria gave Tom a quick peck on his cheek. "Good night, Tom."

"Good night, Aria," and he turned and went down the hall to the turbolift as Aria went inside. She had enjoyed herself but really felt nothing for him but friendship. He was a bit juvenile for her to be romantically involved with anyway. She needed a real man, not a boy, who enjoyed things that she did; music, theater, literature. They only thing she had in common with Tom was the food.

Aria added her date with Tom for the next week onto her schedule and made herself a pot of tea. She sat down at her desk to get back to work when her communicator went off. It was the Captain.

"Lieutenant Swenson?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"I know it is late, but are you busy?"

"Sir, I am always busy but never for you. I am at your disposal."

"Good, I was wondering if you were available to discuss ideas for the celebration for the crew?"

"Certainly, sir. I'll be right there. Just let me get back into uniform."

"That isn't necessary. It is after duty hours."

"Then I'll be right there, sir."

"Good. Picard out."

Aria's heart raced. She checked her hair and decided to let it down and finger combed it to give it a bit of volume. After checking and re-fixing her make up, she grabbed her data recorder (padd) and headed up to the Captain's quarters.

On her way up, she ran into Tom in the turbolift. He looked surprised to see her for a second time that night.

"The Captain called when I got in and wanted to meet with me about something," she explained.

"You are always busy. I'm glad there you had some time for me."

"Yes, me too," she said as the turbolift came to a stop and opened their doors for her. "Tom, please give me a call later, okay?"

"Sure. Good luck with your meeting."

Aria started down the hall and turned around and waved to him before the doors had closed as she then hurried down the hall to the Captain's quarters. Outside the doors, after she had rung the door chime, she stood tall but her stomach was doing flip-flops.

"Come," she heard and the doors opened for her.

"Captain, you wanted to see me?"

"Ahh, yes Lieutenant. It is nice to see you again. I'm glad you were able to come so quickly."

"Thank you sir. I know you are busy and that your time is precious."

"Yes, it is. Please, sit," he directed. "You look very nice this evening. I hope I am not keeping you from someone."

"No, not at all, sir. I had just gotten back to my quarters when you called."

"That's a shame."

"What's a shame, sir?"

"A date ending so early."

"He's a nice guy, but I'm so new on the ship. Plus, I have a lot to get caught up on, sir." She had not intended to reveal that much to the Captain, but she felt she had to tell him she was not serious about her date from earlier. Aria was amazed, she was actually feeling stronger emotions for the Captain that her date, Tom. He had noticed how nice she had looked but figured that he was just being polite. She pushed those thoughts out of her head and sat down at the far end of the couch, the furthest side away from the Captain.

Picard had also changed from his uniform and wore a pair of loosely fit pair of sand colored pants and a natural fiber, gray shirt. Aria thought he looked so handsome and so at ease. She felt tightly wound when she was in his company and with both of them dressed so casually, it made everything worse for her.

"Sir," she began. "I understand that you want a celebration for the fifth anniversary of the Enterprise and all of her crew."

"Yes, everyone has worked hard and has served their ship. I think they are entitled to some fun together."

"Okay and you had said that I have two months to arrange everything. That should be no problem. The first question I need to ask you sir, is how involved do you want to be in this project?"

"I would like to help you as much as possible. We should meet every few days to work on it."

"Certainly, sir. Now, what kind of event were you thinking of?"

"We have had many parties on Ten Forward. Have you been there yet?"

"Yes, sir. I just had dinner there tonight."

"Very good. On this date of yours," he said. Aria blushed and hoped it did not show.

"Sir, I think Ten Forward would be too small for an event this size. I think we have one of two options, either a cargo bay, which I would not recommend, or the hollodeck."

"Okay," he agreed. Picard stood up and began to walk around. "Tea?"

"Oh, yes, thank you Sir," Aria replied a bit startled so she began taking notes on her padd and tried to get her brain in gear. "I was thinking, Sir. If we went on a bit out on the edge and made this a themed masquerade ball?" She waited for his response. She could not see the reaction on his face because he was still facing the replicator.

Turing around to face her, Picard, somewhat deep in thought, "That sounds intriguing. We've never had anything so elaborate before. Continue," he said putting the tray of tea down and sat inches away from her. She tapped on her recorder and looked up just as the tray was put down. His proximity startled her and he noticed.

"Lieutenant, please relax. You don't need to stand on such formality," he said as he gently put one of his hands on her knee.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry. I've just never been in a commanding officer's quarters before," she lied.

"That would explain your change from last night. Please, relax," he poured them both a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Sir," she said as she took the cup from him and focused on the task at hand. "Now, the flagship of Starfleet needs to be celebrated with the grandeur that she deserves," she started. "I was thinking that we should go with an Elizabethan period setting and instruct all attending to dress in a courtly style, like lords and ladies."

"How did you come up with that?"

"That's my job, sir," she said with a smile.

"It sounds very original. Please continue." Picard smiled at her.

Aria continued, telling Picard of what she envisioned for the event. He seemed quite pleased with her ideas. She already had everything planned out in her head. All she had to do was to make it a reality.

For a second night in a row, they talked late into the night. They wondered off topic for most of the time. They spoke of literature and the theater, which they both had a great appreciation for. Aria discovered that they had a lot in common and she liked that. It was rare that she met someone with as many similar interests as she.

When Aria got up to leave, Picard walked her to the door, placed his left hand at her elbow and said, "Aria, I am looking forward to talking with you again."

"Thank you sir. So am I. I will give you a status report in a few days and we can set up our next meeting. Thank you again for your hospitality." Aria shook the Captain's hand, with his other still at her elbow. "Good evening, Sir."

"Good evening, Aria."

The doors opened for Aria and she left the Captain's quarters. She felt that if she had stayed there one more second, she would have possibly done something she would of regretted.

Back in the safety of her quarters, Aria was a wreck. Her heart was pounding and she was out of breath. All she could think of was the captain and his gentle touch and the way he looked deep into her eyes as they said good night to each other.

38


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

During the next two weeks, Aria worked mostly on her two big projects. She went to dinner with Tom a few times but continued to feel nothing but friendship for him. It really started to frustrate him that she really wasn't moving forward with the relationship. Every four days or so, she would meet with the Captain about the Enterprise's anniversary and she would return every time feeling as if she had been on a date, they even had dinner one evening. In addition to that, she was working even harder on Picard's birthday party with Riker. They both thought Picard had no clue what was going on, but they were not willing to put anything past their commanding officer.

During that time, the Enterprise stopped at Tomolis for supplies and a day of shore leave. Aria was able to get a few hours off to find a present for the Captain. She hoped that it wasn't too much for her to give him a gift but it was so perfect for him, an early edition of Macbeth. She had noticed that he did not a copy on his bookshelves and it was in such beautiful condition, leather bound and gold leafed. Aria thought of how many hands had touched it and eyes read the words of the Bard.

The day of Picard's birthday started out as normal as any other, except Aria was more nervous than any of her auditions. She hoped everyone was going to enjoy themselves, especially the Captain. Riker's job was to get Picard to Ten Forward by nineteen-thirty hours. Five minutes after they were supposed to arrive, Aria was becoming a nervous wreck. Two minutes later, Riker and Picard entered the room as all the invited guests yelled "surprise". The Captain looked really shocked and pleased once he realized what had just happened. When the room settled down, the some music began to play and the lights dimmed a bit. Ten Forward was buzzing with invited guests, which was mostly department heads and bridge crew. Aria realized that she was one of the lowest ranked people in the room. It didn't bother her much, but this was a fairly intimate event and she hadn't been on board three weeks.

Picard worked the room, saying hello and making small talk with his guests. An hour after his arrival, he finally made it over to Aria who was sitting at the bar by herself looking over her work as she sipped on her drink.

"I take it, you are responsible for all of this?" he asked.

"Not completely, sir. Commander Riker helped. I hope you are pleased."

Quietly he said to her, "Yes, I am Aria. I'm just a bit surprised and that rarely happens."

"I'm glad, Sir and happy birthday."

"Thanks," he said as he gently touched her arm. It sent tingled up and down her spine but she hoped that she was getting better as hiding it from him.

"Oh, here. I hope you don't mind," she said as she handed him his present, modestly wrapped in natural fiber paper.

Picard looked a bit puzzled but began to carefully unwrap his gift.

"Aria, thank you. How did you know?" he said with appreciation.

"Sir, it's my job to know these things, that and I snuck a peek at your bookcases," she said with a shy smile.

"You are good and this is very thoughtful. Thank you again." He touched her arm, lower than usual.

"You're welcome, Sir. If you would excuse me, Sir, there are a few things that I have to attend to." Aria left him to check on the cake. She was grateful for the excuse to leave. The Captain seemed very happy with her gift, but Aria was beginning to feeling uncomfortable with their growing closeness and knew she had to get away before she did something she would regret later.

The party was a huge hit. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, which also pleased Aria. It was time for the cake and Aria quietly rolled it out while Riker got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, please, raise your glass and help me celebrate our Captain's birthday and hope for many more to come. To Captain Jean Luc Picard," Riker said as he raised his glass to the Captain while all the other guests did the same.

Picard looked gratefully at those who wished him well. He approached Riker's side and said, "Thank you everyone. For once you really surprised me. I am proud to serve with all of you. Thank you everyone." he said, beaming.

After Picard cut the first piece of cake, Aria stepped in and began cutting pieces for everyone else without really being noticed. The jazz ensemble was scheduled to perform three sets for them that night. The Captain asked Aria to sit at his table along with Deanna Troi, Riker and the ship's doctor, Beverly Crusher. Aria sat quietly at the table and listened to the music. The group was good and their first set was very entertaining.

In-between set, the doctor said, "I've heard you are also quite a musician, Lieutenant."

"Yes, but I only do it for fun now," she responded.

"Why?" Aria could tell that she was prying.

"I didn't want to become my mother."

"What did your mother do?"

"Right now, she's on tour with the New York City Opera on Brill. She's Claudia Swenson, lead soprano."

"I've heard of her. She is very good."

"Thanks. I am proud of her."

"What do you play?" the doctor said still digging.

"I play the flute, oboe, piano, and I sing, but I can plan most instruments. Those are just my favorites right now."

"Oh, you should sing for us," she said almost challenging her.

"I would be happy to, but I will need to get something from my quarters. I could sing during the next set break," she said calling the doctor's bluff. Standing up, she said, "If you would excuse me. I will be back before the break." She acknowledged the captain. Both of the men at the table stood as she left.

Aria was almost pissed off by the doctor's challenges but realized she was quickly breaking into the Captain's inner circle of friends and the good doctor was probably feeling a bit threatened. She figured the Doctor had been friends with the Captain for a while and was just being protective or territorial of her friend.

When Aria returned to Ten Forward, she was ready to perform. She had a disk prepared with the background music to accompany her and was properly warmed up. The ensemble still had a bit left in their set so she quietly sat back down at the Captain's table to wait.

When they were through, Riker went up to the stage to introduce her. "Ladies and gentlemen. We have the pleasure of hearing the talents of another crewmember while our ensemble takes a well-deserved break. I would like to introduce to you, the newest addition to the crew of the Enterprise, our protocol officer and senior interpreter, Lieutenant Aria Swenson."

There was light applause as Aria made her way to the stage. She was glowing. Once on stage, she got settled and sang her first song, an a cappella version of "A Nightingale Sang at Berkley Square". She followed it up with a very upbeat, but throaty and raw, version of "I'm the Only One" that was originally preformed by Melissa Etheridge. Her last song was a dreamy and almost sad version of Annie Lennox's "Why". When she had sung her last note, there was a moment of silence and then roars of applause. She looked at the Captain's table and saw Will Riker, beaming like a proud big brother, Doctor Crusher smiling but looking guilty and the Captain. He looked amazed but did not react as much as his tablemates. Aria wondered if he had liked her performance or was he just being nice. She took another bow and left the stage as the jazz ensemble returned to finish their performance. Aria returned to the table where the men rose as she sat down.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant that I doubted your skills," the Doctor said whole-heartedly. "Where did you go before the Academy?"

"Juilliard," was all Aria said.

"You were wonderful. I never knew you had such a beautiful voice," Riker said.

"Thank you very much," she replied, knowing that she actually held back in her performance.

The last set of the ensembles was very good, but everyone was still buzzing about the impromptu performance. Aria loved the attention, but knew she shouldn't be in the spot light that night.

As the night drew to an end, the Captain invited some people back to his quarters. He had also asked Aria. She told him she would be by after things were finished at the party. People began leaving when the band was done their last set and after the Captain had left. Aria stayed until everything was cleaned up and made sure that any gifts that were left behind made it back to the Captain's quarters. She did notice he had personally taken the book she had given him as he left. Once she was done, she headed off to the Captain's quarters, hoping that it was not too late.

At the Captain's door, she could hear voices but couldn't hear what they were saying. She rang the chime and Riker answered the door. He let her in and there was a round of applause for her. She was very surprised by their gratitude and it caught her off guard. Picard came forward and brought Aria the rest of the way into his quarters.

"You never told me you had such a beautiful singing voice. I found your performance very moving. Thank you," he told her quietly. He guided her with his hand barely touching her on the small of her back that gave her chills.

"Thank you, sir. Consider it another give from me."

"No, thank you. I'm glad the Enterprise has you on board and I hope you consider me one of your friends."

"Oh, yes sir. I am glad you feel that way. I don't sing for just anybody anymore."

Aria spoke with the Captain a bit more and then mingled with the others in the room. It was a lovely evening for everyone.

44


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aria stood outside the holodeck doors. She wore an amazing gold Elizabethan style gown. It had a heavily boned bodice that was tight fitting and had a plunging neckline. It looked amazing on her and she felt like she could conquer the galaxy single handed in it. Her hair was curled and styled loosely up, barely exposing the nape of her neck. Her mask matched her gown but didn't really hide her identity. It was tied on her face with lavish gold ribbons that matched her gown. She hoped that everyone was going to enjoy the celebration that she worked so hard on with Captain Picard. It wasn't everyday that the crew celebrated their ship's fifth anniversary.

At the console by the door, she executed the program that she had been slaving over for the past two months. After all the celebrations, she had to really buckle down and prepare for the Malrata Conference that she and Picard were going to attend. Aria was very nervous about being alone with the Captain for such lengths of time. She was looking at an eight-hour shuttle trip, seven days on Malrata and another long shuttle trip back to the Enterprise.

The doors shushed open for Aria and she entered one of her greatest creations. Inside was the great hall that looked like it was right out of Queen Elizabeth's court. Everyone attending would be in masquerade. She and the Captain had thought it was nice to have a change of pace for such a special occasion since most of the other events for the crew were in uniform.

The tables were set up for the grand feast the crew would dine upon and the holo-musicians stood at the ready, awaiting Aria's execution. It was fairly well lit because there was going to be so many people there. She was very happy that so many crew members planned on attending.

The Captain had approved everything with the program for the evening, but had not seen the final product. Aria wanted it to be as much of a surprise for him as the rest of the crew. He had grown to trust her and they had the beginnings of a nice friendship. She just hoped that he did not pick up on her true feelings for him. The foundation of their friendship was more important to her than anything that could be romantic between them.

A little bit before twenty hundred hours, small groups of people started to enter the party, all in costume. Aria nervousness was beginning to subside as the guests looked like they were having fun. The room filled up quickly with costumed Starfleet officers. What a sight to see these twenty-fourth century people could be magically transported to sixteenth century England.

"Aria, you have done a terrific job. Things look so amazing," said a masked female. By the voice, she could tell it was her friend Deanna Troi. The ship's counselor looked amazing in a blue and green gown with matching mask.

"Yeah, Aria. Good job and I must say, you look almost as good as the counselor here," Commander Riker said following her in a coordinating outfit. The two looked so cute together. They said that they were going together as friends, but Aria knew better than that. She was really happy for her two friends' budding romance.

"Oh, thank you, guys. You both look terrific. I am so glad that everyone is really getting in the spirit of things. There is even some one dressed as a court jester," she replied to her friends.

"Thank you. You look amazing yourself. I heard that Ensign Kent was bringing you to the party. Is that true?" Deanna asked.

"Ladies, this sounds like girl talk, so I will take my leave of you," Will said with a bow and kissed both of the women's' hands and left. Aria had become good friends with the councilor her short time on board and the two were often found talking together.

"No, it is so hard to work one of these things and have a date. It is easier for everyone for me to work the party and not worry about a date. Anyway, I'm not interested in him that way. For us to show up at something like this, it would give him the wrong idea of my intentions. Anyway we are not dating anymore. Who told you that I was coming with Ensign Kent?"

"Oh, just something I heard in the gym."

"Deanna, I am not really interested in a relationship, other than friendship, with Tom. I thought I told you that."

"Yes, but you've been so busy working on tonight that I have not had a chance to ask you before tonight."

"Things always get busy before an event and I wanted everything perfect for the crew."

"Well, it's definitely paid off. I wouldn't be surprised if this is not the best event in the history of the Enterprise. You've done a very good job Aria," Deanna hugged her friend. "Now, I better see what kind of trouble Will has gotten himself into. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure, and please enjoy the night."

Her friend thanked her again and disappeared into the sea of people. She saw many of her new friends in the crowd and they all came over to her to tell her of what a great job she had done putting the night together and all the fun they were having. Even Tom came over with his date, a little blond yeoman who seemed thrilled to be at his side. Aria though that it was amusing that the yeoman was so happy to be with Tom. It did not bother her that he had a date and she was happy for him that he had found someone that reciprocated similar feelings for him. Tom was a very nice guy and deserved to be happy.

Aria was so glad that things were going so well, but she was looking for Picard to get his final analysis of the evening. She finally saw him enter the room. Oh, he was a site. The Captain wore a costume of white and silver with matching mask and cape tied over one shoulder. It made him look as if he had stepped from the pages of history. He looked so elegant and in the right place. She could not have dreamed of him looking any more fantastic that he did right at that moment, admiring her work and seeing his happy crew enjoying the evening's festivities. After a few moments, a smile came across his face and he began to move through the room, greeting every member of his crew. When he finally saw her, he began to walk directly towards her. She had an overwhelming urge to run but her feet would not obey. She wondered was it because she was afraid of the final and most important opinion of her work or was is because he looked so spectacular and he was coming to talk to her?

Before she knew it he was standing next to her, close to be able to speak above the growing noise level. She held the breath as he said, "Lieutenant Swenson, I am very pleased with the event tonight. It turned out better than I could have expected. Thank you."

Finally, she let out the breath and said, "No, thank you Sir. It was a pleasure working with you on this project and I am overwhelmed that it is such a success."

"You did all the work, and I now realize that you need a small staff. I know this took up much of your time and your duties will be growing. We will talk later about your additions. By the way, you look stunning."

"Thank you Sir," was all she could say.

"I must go and talk to others, but we will talk later, I promise," he said as he took her hand much as Riker did and kissed it. Tingles surged all over her body and she thought she was going to faint.

"Thank you, Sir," was all she could whisper as she curtsied to him. She did not even know if he had heard her. Picard left her side and someone that asked her a question about food placement that brought Aria back to reality.

Later that evening, Captain Picard addressed his crew. Once he had everyone's attention, he started.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to thank you all for coming to our celebration. It was five years ago, this week that the Enterprise E ventured out into the vastness of space. She has seen many adventures and has been a big part of our lives, the whole time she kept us save and has become our home. The real reason for this celebration is for me to thank all of you for all the exceptional service you have all given. With out you, working together as a team, the Enterprise would not be as strong as she is. Please, raise your glass to toast the Enterprise and her invaluable crew." The crowd joined him in his toast.

He continued, "I also want to thank Lieutenant Aria Swenson for her hard work putting this celebration together for all of us." The crowd gave her a round of applause. Aria felt great as she looked out and saw so many smiling faces.

"And now that I am done with what I have to say, let the party continue. Let there be music and dancing." The crowd roared with applause and the music began playing again. It was appropriate to the theme of the evening to play period music but also the kind people could still dance to so she had programmed mostly waltzes and polkas. A bit later, Will whisked her out onto the dance floor for a dizzying polka. He was so fun to be with and Aria was so glad she had been given the opportunity to become friends with him.

Once their dance was over, Aria was standing near the bar, having a drink with Deanna. A second later, Captain Picard was standing between the two women.

Aria jumped as Picard said, "Ladies, I just wanted to say good night. Aria, congratulations again on a perfect celebration and I will be in contact with you on the matter we discussed earlier. Good evening."

"Good evening Sir," they both replied. Picard turned and disappeared into the crowd. Deanna looked at Aria curiously.

"Oh, he said that he was impressed with my work. He wants to expand my position here and get me some staff to help. To pull this off and do all my other duties, I was working night and day. If I didn't get ten hours of sleep in the past ten days I would be surprised."

"Aria, it's okay. You don't have to justify a meeting with the Captain."

"With the look you gave me, it seemed like I did," she replied jokingly.

As the night continued on into the night, many people were still wearing their masks, including Aria. She was having so much fun that evening, even though she was running around seeing to details throughout the night. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man dressed in gold, not unlike the colors in her own gown. He wore a mask that covered all but his eyes, lips and chin and wore a matching hat. She had no clue who he was but thought he was very attractive. He was wandering around as if he was looking for someone. Aria had to attend to some more details to keep the party running smoothly and lost him in the crowd. A bit later, she was talking with one of her new friends from engineering about trying to schedule a birthday party for her five-year-old son.

From behind her, she heard, "May I have this dance." It was a voice that she almost recognized. Aria turned around and saw the man in gold that she was admiring earlier.

She looked a bit startled but accepted with a small curtsy. The mystery man took one of her hands in his and placed his other hand on her waist as he led her out to the dance floor.

The man in gold held her firmly as he led her around to a slow waltz. They did not speak, just stared into each other's eyes. His eyes were a deep dark hazel, which seemed to penetrate into her, making her feel like she was going to loose control. He captured her with only his gaze onto her and his strong but sensitive touch on her waist. It felt like time had stopped and they were the only two in the room, no, the ship. Aria wondered if this was the man that she had always dreamed of meeting.

Late into their third consecutive dance together, she said to him, "I'm Aria Swenson. I'm sorry, I don't recognize who you are."

All he did was put his finger gently on her lips and shook his head no as if he was telling her not to ask. Not to ruin the moment for the both of them.

Aria had no idea how many dances they had shared, but their time together came to an abrupt halt as his communicator beeped as if it was the clock chiming twelve for Cinderella. He gently took her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it while looking deep into her eyes. The mystery man took a step back and bowed to Aria and then quickly left. She was stunned by the magical course of event. A few seconds later she shook the fog from her brain and went after him, if only to find out his identity.

Outside the holodeck, there was no sign of the man in gold. Aria took a few steps into the hall and the doors closed behind her, blocking most of the noise from the party. The hem of her dress hit something and she moved her gown to see what it was. It was his mask. Simple but elegant as she picked it up and examined it. She wondered whose eyes had peered through the mask at her. Then her thoughts went to the Captain. She almost felt like she was betraying him by wondering about the man in gold. They had no romantic relationship and she had every right to see who ever she wanted to, but she could not deny the conflict in feelings.

When she gave up hope that he was not returning, she went back inside to the party feeling a bit disappointed she was returning alone.

Deanna approached her, "Aria, this is a great party," Seeing the mask in her hands, "what's that?"

"Oh, it's a mask I found out in the hall."

"It seems to match that guy you were dancing with."

"Uh, yeah. Do you have any idea who that was?"

"No, there are too many people in costume. I couldn't tell. It looks as if you have a secret admirer."

Aria blushed.

Later that night, back in her room, Aria climbed into bed and put the gold mask on the nightstand. Lying on her side, looking at the mask, she wondered who was the man who was able to transport her to a world made just for the two of them. He was a complete mystery to her. All she knew of him was that he had hazel eyes and was an amazing dancer. Aria missed the feel of his arms around her. Although she had made many friends on board, but she still sometimes felt alone. It had been a long time since she had had a boyfriend.

Aria felt so torn over the night's events. The man in gold had swept her away but she had no idea who he was. She still desired Picard, but which man could she have and not wonder what it would have been like to be with the other and how could her man in gold prove that he was the one from that night. Questions ran through her head all night as she slowly drifted off for a few hours of sleep before the official celebrations were to begin the next afternoon.

54


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The following morning, Aria was woken by a communicator beep.

"Yes," she said as she tried to shake off the sleep.

"Lieutenant, I'm sorry to wake you. You have a call. She says she's your mother."

"Put her through," she replied.

"Aria, darling, how are you?" her mother said with her usual chippyness.

"I'm fine Mother."

"You sound so tired. You not working to hard are you?"

"No, I was up late last night. How are you?"

"I am fabulous and I am coming for a visit."

"When? I thought you were on tour?"

"I am but we are taking a small break and I realized you were close by. Anyway, I want to see where my baby is living now."

"Mother, I am quite busy here, but I would love for you to come to visit."

"When are you not busy, my dear? So then, it's settled, I will see you later today then."

"Today?" Aria said completely shocked.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, no," she said rubbing her head. "I'm just surprised. I will see you when you arrive." Aria cut the communication after saying good-bye to her mother. With the news that her mother was coming for a visit was going to make the next few days even busier than they were already going to be.

Aria pulled herself out of bed and got ready for work. Not only was her mother coming now, but so were the dignitaries and high brass and the official celebrations were to begin the following day. Just when she felt completely overwhelmed, Aria looked back at her bedside table and saw the gold mask. Seeing it made her smile and remember how she felt when she as held in the arms of her man in gold. It made her, in some way, feel calmer and open to the possibility that anything can happen. That was something she was going to need to feel with all the events that were scheduled over the next few days.

Once in her office, Aria forwarded the Captain and the rest of the senior staff the newest arrival schedule of the honored guests, which now included her mother. The next task for her was to find some sort of quarters for her. Normally, that was not a problem, but with all the guests coming, finding a spare room would be more like a treasure hunt. With some rearranging, she finally found a room for her mother, the diva.

An hour after she had begun to work, her communicator beeped and she heard, "Lieutenant Swenson?"

"Swenson here," she responded.

"Lieutenant, this is the Captain. I just got a chance to review today's arrivals and I was surprised to see that your mother is now on the list."

"Aye, Sir. She called me very early this morning to let me know she was coming for a visit. I don't think she knows about the celebrations going on."

"Oh, well, I will join you when she arrives. I would like a chance to meet her."

"Certainly, Sir. Is there anything else?" she asked. She was a bit nervous and jealous that he was enthusiastic in meeting her mother because she knew that her mother could be very flirtatious.

"Just that I was very please with the way last night's party was such a success and that I look forward to the upcoming festivities."

"Thank you. I do have to say, Sir, that nothing in the next few days will be as elaborate as last night. Very traditional, very reverent."

"That is probably for the best," he paused as if he wanted to say something else. "Please let me know when your mother arrives."

"Will do, Sir. Swenson out."

Aria sighed. There was just so much to do and with the arrival of the mother threw another wrinkle into the plan. She was glad the Picard was happy with her work. He did look so handsome in his costume, but when didn't he look handsome.

The hours before the arrival of Aria's mother flew by as she worked on finalizing menus, finishing seating arrangements and checking on accommodations for the guests. Although the ceremonies did not begin until the following day, most of the guests were arriving that day and she had planned a casual cocktail reception for later that night. Starting with that party, Aria was going to have to be the master of the quick change. She was going to have to go from her regular uniform to her mess dress to formal gowns and to casual clothes.

After the celebrations were over, Aria looked forward to quietly working on preparing for the conference on Malrata. Most of her time could be spent in her quarters learning the languages she needed to serve the Captain in his meetings. Luckily, the trip to Malrata was not all work and she was planning to spend as much time as possible lounging on the beach or strolling through the shopping district. It was almost like a vacation, but she was nervous about being in such an exotic place with Captain Picard. For one week, the two of them were going to be practically alone, which both terrified her and excited her. The friendship that had grown between them pleased her, but she ached for so much more. Aria knew that there was barely a chance that anything was going to happen between them although she really wanted something to happen.

Before she left for Malrata, Aria hoped that her man in gold would contact her. Living on the ship, she figured that is was only a matter of time before she found out who he was. She wondered if she would be as interested in him once she found out his identity and would she be able to let go of her feelings for the Captain. A reminder went off while she was contemplating her future love life. The reminder was to let her know that the first of the guests that she had to welcome aboard were about to arrive.

About an hour later, Aria's mother was about to arrive. Aria alerted the Captain that her mother arrive was imminent and headed off to the transporter room to greet her, praying her mother was not in her "Diva" mode.

Aria had been waiting for five minutes before her mother showed up when the Captain walked in. They nodded politely to each other, just as Claudia Swenson made her appearance.

"Aria, darling. How are you?" Claudia exploded in the room and gave her daughter a big hug and kiss.

"It is nice to see you too. Mother, I would like you to meet the Captain of the Enterprise, Captain Jean Luc Picard," Aria said.

"Captain Picard, it is so nice to finally meet you. Aria has told me a lot about you."

"It is my pleasure, Mrs. Swenson," he said as he shook her hand but Claudia took the opportunity to not only hug but kiss both cheeks of her daughter's commanding officer.

"Please, call me Claudia, Captain. Now tell me, I hope my daughter is doing a good job here."

"Rest assured, we have found her to be a most valuable member of the crew, but you can see for yourself during your visit. You have arrived during our ship's anniversary celebrations."

"Aria, you didn't tell me that. Oh, I hope I did not put you to any trouble?" she told her daughter.

"No, Mother, not at all," Aria responded less than enthusiastically.

"Since you are here, would you please be our guest at the festivities, beginning with tonight," the Captain said.

"Thank you very much Captain. In return for your hospitality, I would like to add to any scheduled entertainment."

"That is very gracious of you. Lieutenant, could you schedule your mother in to the entertainment."

"Aye, Sir. I think tomorrow night, after dinner would be an opportune time," Aria told them both as she made some notes.

Claudia interrupted Aria's note taking, "and Aria, you should join me. That is if you are up for it."

"Claudia, I am sure your daughter is quite busy, she has planned everything for the celebrations. Anyway she has already preformed for the crew," Picard told the elder of the Swenson women.

"Captain, that is okay. I would love to perform with my mother," Aria said as she shot her mother a look, half in confidence and half in annoyance.

"You see, Captain, it is no problem. When did my talented daughter perform?"

"At a birthday celebration several weeks ago and we were all very impressed. Lieutenant Swenson, I am looking forward to your performance."

"Aye, Sir. If you will excuse us, I would like to get my mother to her quarters before tonight's reception."

"Yes, please. I look forward to seeing the both of you there," said and he left the two ladies alone.

"Let me get you settled, Mother. I do have to get back to duty before tonight."

"Certainly, Aria. Is there a problem?"

"No, Mother. I just have a lot of work to do. It is not everyday that the Enterprise has her fifth anniversary."

"Oh, darling. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would it of changed your plans?"

"No, but I had no idea."

"Come on, Mother. I'll show you to your quarters and get you a schedule of events. If you want, we can practice a bit tomorrow," Aria said smiling and putting her arm around her mother as she guided her down the hall.

The two ladies headed down the hall to the guest quarters where Aria got her Mother settled in and returned to work.

Later that evening, at the cocktail reception, Aria looked amazing. She wore a sleek dark gray spaghetti strapped dress with a fucia wrap. It made her look glamorous but it also was very comfortable, making it easier for her to work that evening. There were many people at the party and it was another success for her. Aria looked around the room at all of the faces. She wondered whose eyes were behind the mask that was now on her nightstand. Fashionably late, Aria's mother made her grand entrance. Aria introduced her to her friends and some of the honored guests. Her mother was the hit of the party.

When Aria finally had a chance to sit down that night, she watched her mother work the room. That woman oozed confidence and she did not care whom she spoke to, be it an admiral or a petty officer. In a way she envied her, being able to make herself the center of attention and be at ease with everyone she spoke to, but Aria was very happy with the path her life had taken.

She was deep in thought and did not even notice that someone sat down next to her.

"Penny for your thoughts, Lieutenant."

Startled, she turned to see Commander Riker sitting next to her as he handed her a drink. "What?" she replied.

"It's an old Earth expression. It means something like, what's on your mind."

"Oh, I was just thinking that this party's running smoothly."

"Really?" knowing that there had to be much more running through her mind to be unaware of him taking the seat next to her.

"Well, I was also watching my mother. She's quite a remarkable woman."

"She seems so, but her daughter is pretty remarkable too and your mother seems to feel the same way. Claudia is very proud of you and so am I. Aria, you have done a great job here. We never could have had done any of this without you."

"Thanks, Will. I just want to do my best."

"Keep it up, kid. But it will be hard to top last night. That was amazing."

"I'm glad you thought so. That was special for the crew. The Captain and I worked very hard on it for everyone."

"Who was that man you were dancing with at the end of the evening?"

"I don't know, do you know who he was?"

"No, but he seemed very taken with you."

Aria wondered how serious her man in gold was about her and who he was.

The next day, the opening remarks were not scheduled until later in the afternoon, so after Aria had everything arranged and double-checked anything and everything possible plus the hour that she needed to be available to rehearse with her mother. When it came to rehearsal and performances, Claudia was all business and did not take it easy on anyone, including her daughter. Claudia Swenson was a professional and took every performance seriously.

After they were done, Aria went back to her quarters, exhausted by her mother's rehearsal. She changed into her dress uniform. It took her a bit longer than she expected since she rarely worn the uniform. The white jacket was very stiff but it was very sharp looking. She let her hair down and curled it, pulling the sides into a gold clip at the back of her head. Satisfied wither appearance; she headed out to the ceremony, which was to begin in forty-five minutes.

Inside the auditorium, Aria checked for at least the third time that day, to make sure everything was in place. Riker came in the massive room to also check on how things were coming along.

"Lieutenant, is everything going as planned?" he asked her.

"So far, sir. But there is plenty of time left for the unexpected."

"I'm sure everything will go according to your schedule."

"I sure hope so. I don't mean to be rude, but I do have a few more things to check on before people start arriving."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"Uh, yes. Could you tell me how many chairs are set out?" she asked as she checked the signs on the assigned seating and the programs that were set on each one.

A few minutes later, Riker called from across the room, "There are one hundred forty eight chairs with room for more."

"Thanks, that should be enough. I do think everything is ready."

Like on cue, the first of the delegates began to arrive and take their seats. Aria watched form the back of the room as the room filled up quickly.

The Captain came up next to her, and said, "Looks like a full house, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Sir. I believe that all of our honored guests have arrived and seem to be content with their quarters."

"Excellent job, Swenson. I look forward to enjoying the celebrations," and he shook her hand, sending shivers through her body. "I would like you to meet someone, Lieutenant." He quickly caught the arm of a man slightly older then himself. "Lieutenant Swenson, I would like you to meet Admiral Jack O'Neill. Admiral, this is the Lieutenant I told you about. The one who has single handedly arranged all of the week's festivities."

"It is an honor to meet you, Sir," Aria said as she shook his hand. From her history classes at the Academy, she knew that Admiral O'Neill was one of the greatest Starfleet officers of his time. His battles plans were required reading.

"Than you. Jean Luc did tell me about you arranging everything, but never said how beautiful you were."

"Thank you, Sir. I am flattered," she said a bid embarrassed.

"I also had the pleasure of meeting your mother, I presume."

"Yes, her opera company was taking some time off and the timing worked out so that she was able to visit. I just regret that I don't have more time to spend with her on this time, but duty comes first and she understands that as much as I do. She will actually be performing tonight after dinner."

"That sounds like a wonderful treat for all of us," the Admiral said.

"And our Lieutenant failed to add that she was to accompany her mother in tonight's performance," Picard interjected.

"Really, Lieutenant. I was unaware that you shared some of the same talents as your mother."

"Yes Sir. Before I went to the Academy, I studied opera in New York City. I do have to say that I much prefer the life of a Starfleet officer over the life of an aspiring opera diva."

"I am glad to hear that. It must be a whole different world you grew up in."

"Yes, Sir. It is." Aria quickly looked around the room. "Sir, I am sorry to say that it is time to take our seats. I do hope I will have the opportunity to speak to you again before you leave the Enterprise. It was a pleasure meeting you, Sir. I hope you enjoy your stay. If you need anything while you are here, I can see that it is arranged for you."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Swenson. I will let you know." Admiral O'Neill left the two officers at the back of the room and sat down in his assigned seat in the front room, facing the crowd and behind the podium.

"He is very impressed with your work and so am I. Thank you," Picard told his very young protocol officer. The Captain then took his leave of her and took his seat next to his friend the Admiral while Aria stayed in the back in case she had to attend to something.

"A very confident woman you have there," Admiral O'Neill told his old friend.

"You should see her play poker. She has not lost a hand to Will Riker yet."

"Her mother is very interesting but I find Swenson more intriguing. I may be looking for a good interpreter…"

"You're not going to steal her away from me, Jack,"

"Really Jean Luc, if I didn't know better, I would think that you are interested in more than just her interpretation skills."

"This is not the time nor the place for this discussion," Jean Luc told his friend as he got up to give the opening remarks.

Picard took the podium and the room quickly got quite. Aria found a seat near the door and watched her Captain speak eloquently about his ship and how well she served him and his crew all of their journeys. Aria watched him intently as he spoke. He was so confident and so proud and watching him made Aria want to squirm in her chair. She thought that he was the most amazing man she had ever known. If she could only know how he felt about her. There were times that he seemed to have shown more than just a friendly interest in her, especially while they were working alone. He looked so sexy in his mess dress and it drove her wild in desire for him.

Once he was done with his speech, Picard turned the podium over to Admiral O'Neill who rambled on as Picard sat down, facing the crowd. He could see Aria sitting in the back, watching the opening ceremonies. He was amazed that a woman as young as Aria was able to almost single-handedly plan and execute all of the anniversary celebrations. She was an incredible woman and longed to be able to act on his growing feeling for her. He thought of how many nights sleep he had lost because he was thinking of her. Even though they had spent many nights working on the previous night's celebrations where he had only gotten a glimpse of whom Aria Swenson really was. In two weeks he hoped to get a chance to get to know her better during the conference on Malrata, but he was concerned that he would overstep their boundaries and was afraid that he could ruin the friendship they were slowly building.

Picard though she was like no other woman he had ever met and wanted to be able to get closer to her. Hearing that Jack was interested in her, made him jealous. He didn't want his old friend to make her an offer that would take her away. Even though she had only been on board a few months, he had a feeling that if offered a job that would forward her career, Lieutenant Swenson would jump at it. Jean Luc knew that Jack would make her an offer like that with the hopes that it would lead to more. That's how his friend was, but he did not want her to leave. Seeing Aria made his days that much better. Some mornings after their evening work sessions, he could still smell her perfume lingering where she had sat. Now their work was done and she would not be coming by his quarters to work as much. He really had grown to looked forward to those evenings they spent together. It drove him wild to see her, to feel her, to hear her, to smell her. Late at night, when all he could do was think of her, every once in a while he even entertained the though of a future with her. Thoughts like that scared the long time bachelor.

That night, at the banquet all of the invited Starfleet members were still in their mess dress. With a bit of protest, Aria sat next to the Captain at the head table. She thought that there were other people that should be there, but the Captain insisted that she take the seat in honor of all the work she had done. Everything had been a complete success but Aria barely had time to be pleased with the fruits of her labor. Now all she had to do was to not mess up her performance with her mother and the day would be perfect.

After dinner was over, the Captain introduced Claudia Swenson for the evening's entertainment. She sang several songs from a variety of operas. Before she would begin, Claudia would tell the story behind the song and why it was important to the story it told. Aria had not herd her mother preformed in such a long while. She had forgotten exactly how good she really was. When Claudia finished her repertor, she introduced her daughter and told the story behind the song that they were going to sing. Their audience applauded politely as Aria joined her mother in front of everyone. She was a bit nervous because she did not want to end things with an inadequate performance.

They began and Aria let her mother take the lead. She knew exactly what she was doing and Aria knew how to follow her. Their song pulled heart-wrenching emotions out of Aria as she told the story of unrequited love. Claudia thought her daughter was doing quite well and even let her have the solo about three quarters into it. This was the time that Aria truly let her talents shine. There was no holding back this time. Aria was taken into the song and soon forgot that there was an audience watching every move that she made. There was so much feeling in the words she sang, so much that when she had sung the last note and the lights came back up that she realized that her face was wet from tears that she shed while she was the character in the song.

The audience was amazed by the performance they had witnessed and Aria felt exhausted and elated. Then she realized that she had truly opened up herself to the audience and it felt so good to do so again. Right now she seemed to have the perfect life, she was a Starfleet officer and was able to express herself creatively through her formal training. Claudia was very proud of her daughter's talents and wished that Aria had followed in her footsteps and finished her training.

"I must thank you Captain for your hospitality and being able to include me in the ship's celebrations," she told him graciously, looking over the Captain completely. Like her daughter, Claudia though the Captain looked good in his uniform.

"You are certainly welcome. I enjoyed your performance you shared with us. It is not often we are treated to talents as rich as yours. When I found out that you were Aria's mother, I was hoping you would come for a visit."

"Well, I am glad I had the chance to meet my daughter's Captain, but she never told me how handsome you were."

"Your daughter spoke of me?" he asked, curious.

"Yes, she told me she was feeling very welcome on the ship and that you two were working on a project. I just found out that it was a party for the crew."

"It was a very special party, a chance for the crew to celebrate all that we have accomplished in the past five years. What else has she said about me?"

"She told me you were a good Captain and cared very much for your crew."

"Yes, I do."

"So, is there a Mrs. Picard?" Claudia asked flirtatiously.

"No, Claudia. It is hard to separate the Captain and the person."

"That can be rough on the person. So, what do you do for fun, Captain?"

Picard was getting a bit uncomfortable with where the conversation was heading. He replied, "I read and am able to spend time with some of the senior officers."

"You sound like Aria, she always has her nose in a book, even as a child."

"She does seem like a well rounded woman."

"Why Captain Picard, do you have a crush on my daughter?" she said seeming to enjoy her revelation.

"She is a very valued member of the crew and I have enjoyed working with her," trying to escape a direct answer.

"But you like her, don't you?" she said pushing for an answer.

"I have several friends on board and I do think of Lieutenant Swenson as one of them," he told the mother of the woman he desired to learn more about. This woman was very direct and had no problem getting right to the point. Feeling like this conversation was going to get more intense, Picard looked for an out. "Claudia, have you met Ambassador Montono from the planet of Bantana?" he said pointing out the closest non-Starfleet person in the room. "He is a big opera fan and I think he would love to meet you."

"Captain, I do believe you are trying to get rid of me." She lowered her voice a bit, "It's okay, my daughter is a wonderful person and I only want the best for her. If you are interested in her, please, go ahead with my blessing. I have not seen her happier in a long time and I think you are the cause of it."

"I am glad she is happy here, but it can not be because of me. She has several friends here and I know for a fact that she has been on a few dates with a young Ensign," he said half in disbelief of this woman's revelations. She was giving him the green light to pursue her beautiful daughter. He had not even though of giving himself that much leniency.

"Now, Captain, please, you are kidding yourself. My Aria is a wonderful woman. I hope you take my advice," Claudia said as she turned on her heal and went to talk to the ambassador from Bantana.

That was a first for Picard, abeautiful woman's mother giving him the go-ahead to pursue her daughter. He could still remember when he was chased out of a girl's house by her father with a garden hoe. The idea of being with Aria could only fulfill his wildest dreams. _She couldn't be that interested in me, could she? _ He wanted to give into pleasure, but it was hard as the Captain. Aria's reputation could be destroyed and she was only at the beginning of her career.

From across the room, Aria watched her mother talk to the Captain. It seemed like it was a very interesting conversation. Were she seeing things correctly, but she though it looked like her mother was hitting on the Captain? Her heart felt heavy as the possibility that the Captain would get involved with someone else, and it was her mother on top of everything else. He almost seemed embarrassed, but that was her mother, direct and was not one to hide her intentions.

The festivities continued on for the remainder of the week. Everyone was very impressed with the events planned. They truly celebrated the accomplishments of the Enterprise.

Before Claudia left the Enterprise to resume her touring schedule, she approached her daughter. "Aria, I have to tell you that I had an interesting talk with your Captain."

"Yes, mother." Aria was hoping her mother had not embarrassed her too much.

"Well, you must know that I told him he has my blessings to date you."

"MOTHER, you what!" she said feeling mortified.

"What, you're not interested in him? I don't believe that. I see how you look at him."

"Mother, that is completely inappropriate. He's my commanding officer. It is not proper."

"Don't worry about being proper all the time and enjoy life."

"Mother, I have to serve with him and now he thinks I have a crush on him. How am I ever going to seem credible to him."

"Darling, the way he spoke of you, it looked like he had feeling for you as well."

"It is because he is telling my mother that I am doing a good job, not that he wants to date me."

"If you don't believe me, ask him yourself."

"I can't do that."

"Well, I hope you don't miss a good thing. He seems like a good man. He would take care of you."

"I don't need to be taken care of and he is a good man and a good Captain."

"My dear, all I want is for you to be happy. Do what you want, but know that he does have feelings for you. I hope you make the right choices. Now, give me a hug because I need to get back to the company. I have a performance in Tantana in two days."

"Thank you mother for what you thought was in my best interests. I will talk to you soon and have fun in Tantana."

Claudia Swenson left the ship and Aria was happy to return to her normal life. Her mother's conversation with Picard scared her. _What did he think of her now?_ She was so embarrassed, how could she ever show her face to him again.

Back in her quarters, she dove in head first to her studies, trying to forget what her mother had done and hoped that the Captain had done the same. At the end of the day her communicator went off.

"Swenson, here," she replied as she hit the button.

"Lieutenant, this is Captain Picard. I hope I have not caught you at a bad time?" She wanted to run and hide.

"No, sir. What can I help you with?"

"I just got complete itinerary for the conference on Malrata."

"Have there been any significant changes?"

"No, not that I have seen."

"Okay, sir. Is there anything else?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you again on doing a great job on this week."

"Thank you again. I'm glad it was such a success." She was scared to say too much to him, not wanting to bring up any kind of conversation about her mother or what she had told them both.

"I also enjoyed meeting your mother. She is quite a woman."

She thought, oh no, he's going there. All she could say was, "Yes, sir. She is."

"And I really enjoyed your performance with her. I thought you were actually better that she was. Your performance really moved me. It was like you were really that woman."

"Thanks. I had done that opera while I was at Julliard so it was easy to prepare for. It was nice performing with mother again. It had been a long while."

"You are very talented. I'm glad we have you on board."

"Thank you, sir. I am very glad and grateful to be here and happy to contribute as much as I do. Is there anything else, otherwise I do have to get back to my studies or I will never be ready for the conference."

"No, I'll forward a copy of the itinerary to you."

"Thank you again."

"I will let you know if there are any changes to the schedule. Picard out." And he was gone.

"Well, that was awkward," she thought to herself and tried to get back into studying, but couldn't get the captain out of her head.

Back in his quarters, Jean Luc sat alone. He was kicking himself for not trying to see her. He really was missing her. They had spent so much time together preparing and celebrating that now that it was all over, he was alone. He couldn't have asked her to come to his quarters to get the schedule, she was studying and it was a pretty pathetic excuse to see her. Aria had to get ready for the conference and he couldn't legitimately take away any more time from her work. Jean Luc was scared that his friend O'Neill would extend an offer that she could not refuse. What could he offer her that could keep on board if Jack did such a thing without compromising her integrity as a credible Starfleet officer?

He had to get her out of his head. Although he should have also been preparing for the trip as well, he had to get out of his quarters, waiting for her to walk through the door. Jean Luc got up out of his chair and changed his clothes. At this hour of the evening, not many people visited the gym. That would be a perfect distraction for him, he hoped.

When he arrived at the gym, he was right that the room was practically deserted; especially after all of the parties, the crew had not gotten back to their usual routines yet. Picard took one of the treadmills at the far end of the room and opened a file on his data recorder to review while he ran.

Soon after he had started the program, someone entered the room. It was Aria, wearing a pair of headphones and engrossed in her files. He thought that she had not seen him yet as she climbed onto the first treadmill she found and began running, hard, all the time studying. He watched her run, trying not to look like he was watching her.

Aria ran and ran while she listened to her recordings and read along with it, getting ready for the trip. She thought that running would help her concentrate, to be able to absorb the material better. Thirty minutes after she began running and her recording stopped, Aria removed her headphones and realized that there was someone else running. Finally, she looked over to see a sweaty Captain Picard also running. She nodded over at him and continued to run. Aria wondered how long had been there and how she could of missed him.

When Picard's running program was over, he stopped by her treadmill. "I didn't think you would have been here with all the work you had to do."

"It's all right here, sir," she told him as she tapped her data recorder. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Too much excess this week."

"Me too. Here, I'm almost done," she told him as she punched a few buttons on the treadmill. "Sorry, I can never talk when I run. I got the schedule that you forwarded to me. I didn't realize that I would have so much free time. I was going to put in for some shore leave when you told me about the conference. I guess I don't need to now, sir."

"You're right. It is almost like a vacation. I've never been there so I guess we will find out together." He almost regretted saying that.

"Well, I better get back to my quarters. I hope to get through another audio disk before I get some sleep. Good night, sir," she told him as she started to leave the gym.

"Yes, Lieutenant. Before we depart, I would like to have a meeting so that we are full prepared for the meetings."

"Aye, sir. Just let me know when you are available. I have a very light schedule this week, other than studying."

"Yes, I will have to review my schedule and will let you know."

"Good evening, sir. I will see you later this week." Aria left the gym and hurried into the turbo lift. Aria was not sure if her imagination was on overdrive, but it felt like her Captain ask her out on a date? She thought it had to be her imagination because Captain Picard was her commanding officer.

Three nights later, Aria was standing in front of the doors to Captain Picard's quarters holding several data files to review with the Captain about the cultures that they would be meeting with. She rang the chime and the Captain answered the door fairly quickly.

"Thank you for being able to fit in this meeting, sir. I think this will be very beneficial for your meetings at the conference," she told him as she entered his quarters.

"I am just glad that you were able to get up to speed so quickly."

"That's my job sir," Aria told him as she took a seat in one of the armchairs and began to organize the files she needed to review with him.

"Would you like something to drink before we begin?" he asked her.

"Just a glass of water would be great. Thank you, sir." Picard noticed that Aria seemed to be in a world of her own, concentrating over the files that she had to share with him.

Bringing over her glass of water and setting it down on the table, Picard settled down in a chair on the other side of the coffee table that Aria had set up camp. He sat there for a moment watching her work, fascinated by her dedication. When she was ready to begin, he felt like he was back in school, as she seemed to lecture him with all data she had compiled for him. She went on for over an hour about the cultures and languages that they would be encountering.

When she was finished with the briefing she handed him is own file so that he would have sort of a 'cheat sheet' for the trip. He was truly impressed with her thoroughness. "Have you had dinner yet?" he asked.

"No, I came straight from my office. Thank you, sir. But you don't have to. I can…"

He cut her off, "Lieutenant, I can not have valued members of my staff going hungry because they are working hard on projects, especially when it is to help me prepare for meetings."

Aria agreed but felt a bit awkward. Picard replicated some pasta and bread for the two of them and she joined him at the small dinner table.

"Did your mother get back to her company safely?" he asked her.

Aria practically choked on the pasta. "My mother?" She thought he was going to talk about their conversations with her while she was visiting. "Yes, sir. She called me yesterday and is having a marvelous time on Bantan. But then again, when is she not having a marvelous time."

"I'm glad to hear. Her performance was exquisite but honestly thought you have a better voice then her."

Aria blushed. "Thank you, sir, but my mother has been training a lot longer then I have been. She wasn't all for me joining Starfleet, but she's fine with it now. It's just a bit foreign for her to completely understand the way we do things."

"I'm sure there are many things that are different from her life."

"Yes, you could say that, but then again, I think my mother understands more then she lets on about Starfleet life. My father was a contract scientist for Starfleet."

"Really? What department?"

"Astrometrics, but that was so long ago. He died when I was twelve."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get too personal."

"It's not a problem. It's just another part of who I am."

"So there are not any brothers or sisters that are going to pop up when we have our next big celebration and treat us to more of the Swenson talents."

"No, it's just me and my mother. How about you, any brothers or sisters?"

"Just my younger brother Robert. He's married and they are about to have their third baby. A boy, I think."

"That must be nice to be able to get to go home and visit them."

"Yes, it is. I haven't been home in two years although."

"It is tough. The last time I saw my mother was when we met at Cannes for the festival two years ago."

"The film festival?"

"Yes, I had not been there since I graduated high school and it was to see her and not have her perform. That way she doesn't have to be 'on' nearly as much."

"She definitely has a commanding presence, but I found her a very delightful addition to the celebrations."

82


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The two left in a shuttlecraft for the eight hour trip to Malrata, a tropical planet that was very comfortable for conferences. The week long conference they were attending could have been normally accomplished in two days, but there were so many recreational things to do on the planet that it was almost like being on a vacation. Aria was very excited to be on such an exotic trip, but to be alone with the Captain for such a long time made her very nervous. The whole time she was still trying to figure out the identity of her man in gold.

Once the two were underway, the Captain set in the course into the computer navigation system and Aria pulled out a surprise for him. She had received another recording from her friends. Their music was magical and Picard truly appreciated her sharing it with him.

"I think Starfleet was very impressed with the festivities," he said.

"I hope so, sir. It was worth all the work."

"Yes, I noticed that you were stretched a bit thin. When we get back, I want you to go through the files that Riker will forward to you so you can have a staff of three assistants."

"Oh, Sir. Thank you, but I don't think that I need three assistants."

"Yes, you will. Because you are now with your responsibilities of translation and of protocol officer you will be the official liaison between the ship, headquarters and with all cultures we encounter. This is a sizable promotion for you and you more than deserve it."

"Thank you, Sir. I look forward to working in these new responsibilities as well as the duties I already take care of."

"I know you are up to it. So, what do you plan to do while on Malrata when not on duty?"

"Not much at all, sir. Some shopping and lounging on the beach."

"That sounds like a good plan. Have you seen the itinerary for the conference?"

"Yes, I reviewed it before we left. If you need to add anything to my requirements, please let me know."

"I don't think I would do that to you. You deserve a nice break after all of the celebrations and all the time you prepared for the conference. I barely saw you since the last delegate left."

"Thank you, sir. What do you have planned for your down time?"

"I have a few meetings with some Starfleet admirals, but other than that, pretty much the same as you do. Maybe we will meet on the beach one day," he said lightly.

His relaxed nature was nice but the idea of meeting the Captain on the beach felt a bit awkward knowing that she had only packed three very skimpy bikinis. She then wondered how he would look, on the beach. Her face flushed, thinking of his eyes looking over her barely covered body, wondering if he would react to her dressed like that.

Picard noticed that Aria was blushing a bit. He wondered why. Malrata was an exotic location and if it had not been for the conference, taking Aria there would be a very romantic vacation. Although the conference only had few official meetings, he really did need Aria's expertise to help him conduct meetings with some races that had just become members of the Federation.

Once on the surface of Malrata, Aria could feel the heat from the sun on her body. It felt so go to have the light hit her skin sending a warm feeling throughout body. She did not realize how much she had missed the sun. The last place she had been warmed by the rays of a sun was on Tomolis over two months ago. Standing next to the Captain, she listened to the officials who greeted them. They got their suite assignments and packets of information. Aria's suite was next to the Captain's and the two decided to take advantage of their time off. They planned to meet for dinner once they were settled and changed out of uniform and into more suitable clothing for the climate. Aria was very anxious about the casualness of the planet and with her Captain.

Inside her suite, she was amazed with the luxurious accommodations. The rooms were massive and decorated in a tropical theme, to include several palm type trees. She also had a balcony that had a small table and two chairs and an oversized lounge chair with overstuffed cushions. It was perfect for having breakfast or sharing a late night drink, overlooking the water and beach. The beach itself came right up to the restaurants and bars that belonged to the hotel, but the water must have been half a kilometer away. It was so beautiful and if she were not there on official duties, would be a very romantic spot.

Once she unpacked, Aria changed out of her uniform and into a strapless hot pink dress with matching wrap. It was tight where it needed to be and loose enough to blow gently in the wing when she walked. She left her legs bare and put on a pair of strappy sandals. Next, Aria let her hair down from the bun she had traveled in. Soft curls had formed from being set in her bun all day and now softened her look. When she was almost ready to go, there was a knock at the door. It was the Captain, waiting to go to dinner.

From the bedroom, she called to Picard, "I am almost ready, sir, if you don't mind waiting."

"Not at all, Aria. And you don't need to be so formal."

"I'm sorry sir. How do I look?" she said as she entered the room, turning around to let him see the entire outfit.

"Wow, you look amazing," he responded, almost taken aback.

"Thank you, Captain. Are you ready? I'm starving," she said as she took her shall and wrapped it around her bare shoulders. Picard opened the door for her and escorted out into the early evening. He walked close enough to her to be able to smell the perfume that haunted him since she entered his life.

They went to a small little outdoor restaurant where they were seated immediately. Picard helped her into her chair. Aria could see the ocean beginning to pound up onto the beach. The sun had almost completely set by the time they actually sat down and the colors that came from the horizon where the sun had disappeared were more beautiful than she had ever seen. For the longest time, Aria just stared out at the light show that appeared in front of her. Captain Picard noticed what she was enjoying the sunset and turned around to enjoy it as well. It was all so romantic and she couldn't help but feel that this was more than just a poshy assignment.

"I've never been to such an exotic location for a conference before," Aria finally said when their drinks were delivered to the table.

"You have done a good job and have earned this," Picard replied.

"Is this a customary reward for a job well done?"

"No, but I don't normally need to have an interpreter either."

"And the tropical climate has nothing to do with your acceptance to this conference?" she said lightly teasing him. It had been months since she had an alcoholic drink and she could already feel the effect from the first one that had been delivered.

"It's one of the benefits of being the Captain, you have to work hard and you get to play hard," he took a sip of his drink. "And sometimes you can take your friends along."

"Thank you, Sir. I'm glad you think of me that way. I do enjoy our time together."

"So do I, Aria," he said looking into her eyes. Something looked familiar to her, but she could not quite place it. The waiter delivering their food interrupted Aria's pondering on this feeling; it was almost like deja vue.

After leaving the restaurant, they ran into a group of Starfleet delegates and all went to a nightclub near the hotel. The group consisted of Lieutenant Commander Christopher Strom, Captain Paul Peterson, Commander Scott McKinney, Commander James LaTava and Captain Alex Petrov who were all attending the conference. Picard knew most of them from other gatherings. All of them were dressed in casual attire, much like Picard. Aria was the only female in the group and was enjoying the extra attention they were all giving her. The group sat a large table and ordered more tropical drinks. Even though they were all in an exotic location, they still could not escape talking about work.

As the night went on, the club's lights got dimmer and the music got louder, almost to the point where it was hard to talk.

Commander McKinney asked Aria to dance. She gladly accepted and he escorted her out to the well-populated dance floor. The music was fast and had a driving beat as they began to dance. Because of the growing crowd, they were forced to be a bit closer than she would have been with a man she barely knew. She thought it was fun to have the attention of this young officer. Scott was the tall, dark and handsome type who was very strong and had great muscle tone, which she could feel as they danced. Eventually, the band took a break and the two went back to the table, where the others sat. Aria picked up her purse and went off to the ladies room to freshen up a bit.

Inside the bathroom, Aria looked at herself in the mirror. She felt amazing. She was getting more attention from her male companions than she was used to and she and Picard were having a lovely time in the beautiful location. Her dress was perfect for the evening and she felt amazing in it. She felt sexy and alluring, like she held the world in her hands. After fixing her make up, Aria returned to the main room in the club and saw many of her tablemates on the dance floor, including Picard. She joined them on the very crowded floor. The music was almost defining as they moved to the music, letting it almost control them. Joining the group, Aria gravitated towards Picard wondering if her mother had been correct about him.

He noticed her getting close to him, letting the music control her body. He watched the music serge through her body. Move her in ways that made him feel like he was just a man, not the Captain of a powerful starship. Jean Luc wanted so much to reach out and touch her, hold her, but Scott was more confident and aggressive in his actions towards her. Before Jean Luc could react, Scott had taken Aria by the waist and began dancing very close to her. He felt waves of disappointment flow through his body as the young Commander moved in sync with her. Whatcould he do?

Jean Luc was concerned for her because Commander McKinny did have a reputation for being a lady's man. He was well known for seducing women and quickly moving on. Aria deserved better, she deserved a man who was going to worship her, respect her and be there for her. Jean Luc wondered if he was capable of giving all of that to her. Did he have the courage to take that leap to find out by risking the friendship they already had? As all of this ran through his head, Scott had danced her away from him. Frustrated and jealous, Jean Luc marched off the dance floor and ordered another drink, thinking of what he should do about this beautiful but yet very intelligent woman who completely captivated him, haunted him. Something had to be done before Commander Scott McKinny sunk his philandering claws into her.

Scott and Aria were close enough to speak a few words over the almost deafening music.

"Do you want to get out of here and get some air?" Scott asked.

Aria nodded and the two left the club and went to take a walk on the beach. They spoke about their duties and some of their crewmates. Scott was the Second Officer on the Intrepid. He had graduated the academy a few years before Aria, but knew most of the instructors that she had. While at the Academy, Scott had played baseball and led them to three undefeated season. Aria really liked him and he was fun to be with. She felt a bit guilty that she was with him but she tried to push that feeling and her mother's words out of her head, at least for that night. Here was an attractive man who was interested in her and was allowed to let his feeling show.

Scott plucked a white tropical flower from a near by plant and placed it behind her ear. "Aria, you are a very beautiful woman."

"Thank you, Scott. It's pretty easy in a place as beautiful as this."

"I have never met a woman that was as confident and intelligent as you."

"Scott, you flatter me. If I did not know better, I would think that you are trying to seduce me," she said smiling.

"What would make you think that?" he said.

"I never hear things like you tell me."

"That is a shame," he told her as he stoked her cheek. "Is there someone on the Enterprise that should be saying these kinds of things to you?"

"I don't know," she said turning away from Scott. "Things are a bit more complicated back there."

"What do you mean by that?"

"There is something I want on the Enterprise, but I know it is completely unattainable not to mention unrealistic."

"Well, let me try to get him out of your mind. You are far too beautiful to be pinning away for someone who does not care for you that way that I could," he said as he leaned down and kissed her. His kiss was gentle and seemed well practiced. Aria let herself kiss him back. Hell, if she couldn't have the Captain and she was feeling that her man in gold was only interested in that one moment with her, she might as well enjoy the attention the man in front of her.

The rational side of her knew that anything that they were to share was probably not going to go any farther than the shores of Malrata, but she did not want to think anymore, she was tired of being alone, tired of thinking. Scott wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tightly against his muscular chest. His embrace felt so good to her and she melted into him. Scott then scooped her up into his arms and started walking towards the water.

"Scott, what are you doing?" she asked a bit concerned.

"Things are getting a bit hot, so I thought we could cool down a bit," he replied with a devilish smile.

She started to laugh as the water lapped up on his legs and splashed on to her. She kissed him again as they stood in the water with the waves washing up onto the shore. They could just barely hear the music that came from the club they had left, but it was still enough to add to the atmosphere for the two of them. Scott let Aria's legs down, but still held her close, her feet barely touching the water. She laughed as the water tickled her feet. They were both laughing and playing around. Scott was pretending he was going to drop her in the water. Aria really didn't care if he did but she preferred not to get her new dress wet.

Scott was lightly swinging her feet like a bell, when her communicator went off.

"Lieutenant Swenson, here," she said as she touched her communicator.

"Aria, this is Captain Picard. Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes Captain. Commander McKinney and I just went for a bit of a walk," she responded as Scott continued to get her feet barely wet, which made her laugh while the communicator was still on. "Stop it Scott. I'm sorry. Is there something you need, Sir?" Scott walked them out of the surf and onto dry land, where he put her down and let her go.

"Yes, I have been alerted to some changes before the conference begins tomorrow morning. I will need to meet with you before then," Picard said, sounding all business.

"Yes, sir. Tonight or tomorrow?"

"Early tomorrow will be fine. Shall we meet for breakfast in the hotel restaurant at zero-seven hundred hours?"

"Yes, Sir. That will be fine. Thank you for alerting me of the changes and I will see you tomorrow morning. Is there anything else, sir?"

"No, that will be all. Picard out." Her communicator clicked off. The two young officers looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Picard really seems all business," Scott told her.

"Yes, he can be. We were having a lovely night before and he seemed to be having fun. It is probably important meeting. He doesn't let anything get by him and promised that he try not to change the schedule around on me too much."

"He also seemed to be checking up on you."

"We did disappear and was probably just making sure I was okay. We worked together on a few projects became friends."

"That's really nice. I wish I were close like that with my Captain. Peterson can be a bit uptight."

"It also might have to do with the fact that I am not directly in the chain of command. I am the interpreter and protocol officer and really don't want command. I am getting my own staff when we get back to the Enterprise."

"Really?"

"Yes, I was stretched pretty thin while I was preparing the Enterprise's anniversary party and doing my interpretation work. I only had a week to prepare myself for the conference. I learned several languages just for this."

"How many?"

"Three, it took me all week to learn them. On my way here I found out that my duties were being broadened and that is why I am getting a staff."

"Wow, you did all that? You are amazing."

"I'm so tired of talking about work. We are here on this beautiful planet. Work is the last thing I want to talk about."

"You are so right." He leaned down and kissed her again.

The two made out under the stars for hours, when Aria realized that it was late and she had the early meeting with Picard. Scott walked her back to her suite and said a long good night to her in the doorway. He gave her his room number and told her he would see her at the conference. She went inside and opened the doors to the balcony. There was a light breeze coming in off the water and it felt good on her skin. It reminded her of the evening she had just had. She wondered if she was willing to throw away all of the emotions she had spent on the Captain or the man in gold for a sure thing on Malrata with Scott. They were all very attractive men and she would be lucky to have any of them. Her head was swimming with all the 'what ifs' as she stepped inside, away from the doors and began to undress. The cool night's breeze felt good on her naked body. She climbed into bed, imagining how it would be to share it with the men on her mind. She restlessly drifted off to sleep thinking of them.

84


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, Aria was jilted out of her dreamland by the alarm that had been set only a few hours before. She went on automatic pilot as she showered and dressed for her meeting with Picard. Last night she had enjoyed her time with Scott. He was so handsome and strong and really seemed interested in her. There was only one problem about starting anything serious with Scott was that they were stationed on two different ships and she was not really interested in pursuing a long distance relationship, especially when her career was really starting to take off. She knew that neither of them was willing to give up their career for the other at this point and she didn't think that they could get that serious for that kind of commitment in a week's time.

Picard was already seated at a table when Aria got to the hotel's restaurant.

"I hope you have not been waiting too long, Sir. I though I was on time."

"I am early. Please sit down. Now, I was alerted to two changes to the meeting schedule. It looks as if I will need your skills in them. I am not sure how much actual interpreting you will be doing but I will need you to listen in to any side conversations that may occur. This is the schedule for both of them," he said as he handed over a file to her.

She looked it over the data and thought it odd that the Captain needed her in these somewhat routine meeting, but that was her job and she was not going to being to question the Captain's motives.

"Sir, this will not be a problem. It shouldn't interfere with my intense schedule of shopping and sunbathing," she said jokingly.

"Good. So, what were you doing last night? I hope I did not interrupt anything,"  
he said, avoiding her eyes.

"No, Sir. Commander McKinney and I were just walking on the beach and he was splashing me when you had called."

"Oh, okay. I am glad you are having a good time here," he said coolly. Picard was all business that morning which was quite a change from the previous evening.

"Yes, thank you." She could tell something was bothering him, but she did not want to pry. Aria and Picard quickly and quietly finished their breakfast and headed off to the opening assembly.

The assembly room was cool and very crowed with conference attendees and tightly arranged chairs. She had to sit very close to Picard for the whole assembly. The heat radiating off of him warmed her leg. Her mind wondered from the speaker to the night before with Scott, but sitting so close to Picard made her feel guilty thinking of another man. She knew there was no real reason she should feel that way, but that didn't help her feel any better.

At the break, Scott found her and asked her to have lunch with him. She couldn't because of one of the extra meetings the Captain had scheduled, but promised to see him later that night at the banquet.

The rest of the day was filled with conference meetings, but Aria was able to fit a quick swim in the pool before she had to get ready for the evening's banquet. She put on her new gown that she though was perfect. It was slinky deep maroon color with gold accents. The back was nonexistent and only the two thin straps kept it from falling to the floor. It had a small train and made her feel like a diva, especially with her hair pulled up into an elegant twist and secured by two golden clips. When she was ready, she went down to the cocktail reception on the main floor of the hotel. It was packed with all of the delegates. The Starfleet men and only a few women wore their mess dress but most women were wearing gowns. She saw many heads turn as she entered the room and scanned the room looking for someone she knew.

Scott came right over to her and complimented her and her dress. She could see that from across the room Picard had also noticed her but stayed with the group he was talking to. It was a to surprise that he did not come over to meet her, but chose to think nothing more about it when Scott introduced her to some of his friends.

Out of the corner of his eye, Picard watched Aria and Scott. He tried hard to push down his feelings and carry on his conversation, but all he wanted to do was take Aria in his arms and run away with her. The sight of the young Commander's arm snaking around her delicate waist and touching her bare skin nearly drove him crazy with envy. He found this young woman to be an incredible person. When they were together, there was never the feeling that there was almost a twenty year age gap between. Picard logically understood that Aria had every right to be with this Lieutenant Commander McKinney. She was a beautiful young woman and was aloud to be with anyone she chose. He was her commanding officer, but her social life was not for him to control. _Do I have the strength to not give into my feelings for her?_ He thought to himself. If he did, he was certain he would loose her and the man holding her and knew that Commander McKinney could never treat her the way she deserved to be treated, but could even Captain Picard be good enough to live up to what she deserved? And what would happen to both of their careers if he failed?

At the end of the cocktail hour, people began to take their seats for dinner. Scott walked Aria to her table. Captain Picard was already seated but stood, as all the other men at the table did while she took her seat. Once seated, Scott left for his table.

Quietly, Picard said to her, "You look beautiful tonight." She blushed and thanked him. The dinner was the typical banquet, but Aria could not get the Captain's words out of her head. He had never seemed so sincere before and it caught her off guard. When dinner was over, there was dancing. Picard asked her to dance to the first song. She accepted and he took her out onto the floor. He held her gently, like she was going to break. Even with his light touch, he was able to guide her smoothly across the floor. She looked into his eyes and again though she saw something familiar. Before she could figure out what it was, Scott came over to cut in to dance with her. Picard reluctantly released his grip on her as Scott took his place so close to Aria. She could feel Picard's eyes on her the whole time, but hoped that she was able to hide her feelings from her dance partner.

They were getting ready to leave the banquet for a quite drink at one of the beach front bars when Picard came over and asked if he could have a moment of her time to speak privately. She told Scott that she would catch up with him at the bar and left the banquet with the Captain at her elbow, guiding her.

They went up to his suite, which she though was odd, but she had a sitting room in her suite, so she figured he had one as well. Aria thought that what ever he had to discuss with her had to be important to need this level of privacy. He let her in and his room was just like hers except was a mirror image and stood between Aria and the door.

"Aria, I appreciate you putting your personal plans aside for me," he said coldly.

"It is not a problem. So what do you want to discuss, sir?" She was all business, as if she was still in her uniform and not in a spectacular evening gown.

"I am concerned for you."

"Why?"

"Commander McKinney has a bit of a bad reputation."

"Sir, so far he has done nothing but enjoyed my company and has been a perfect gentleman. I think I can take care of myself. But I do thank you for your concern. If that is all, I would like to enjoy the rest of my evening." She wanted to meet up with Scott and was beginning to get a bit annoyed with Picard's detainment. "Sir, what I do with my free time is my own business. I don't tell you about the reputations of those you keep company with and I wish you could do the same for me."

Picard got on the defensive. "Aria, you don't want to get involved with him," he said sternly.

"And why not, Captain," she said with disgust. "I have not and will not let any relationship I have with anyone interfere with my job and your needs both here and on the ship, but Sir, this is NONE of you business." She stared at him with ice in her eyes.

"This relationship is interfering with my needs so I am making it my business," he said firmly.

"Sir, I would hate to ruin our friendship over this, so I would rather not talk about it anymore. I will talk to you tomorrow morning at our meeting. Good night, Sir." She began to leave the Captain's room. He caught her arm as she tried to walk to the door and she quickly turned around to face him right in the eyes, only inches from his face.

"I don't want to talk anymore either, Aria. All I want is you," Picard said as he gave her the most passionate kiss of her life. His arms wrapped around her and held her tightly against him, as if he didn't he would loose her. She melted into his embrace.

When they lips parted, Aria took a step back and looked at him. She was torn. Her gut reaction was to run back into his arms and never leave, but why did he have to choose that moment to let his feelings be known to her. She was so confused.

"Why did you do that, sir?" Aria asked bewildered.

"You didn't want me to?" he asked sounding hurt.

"I have wanted you to do that since the first time I met you. Why did you have to wait until now, when I had gotten near someone else?"

"I am sorry Aria," he said as he gently touched her face. She leaned into it for a moment but quickly pulled herself away.

"Captain, I am not that easy. It is not fair for you to do this to me. I can't just throw myself into your arms because you got jealous."

"Aria, I…"

"No, Captain let me finish. I cannot be here for your amusement. I deserve more."

"Aria, please, our friendship means so much to me that I hope I did not ruin it by my selfish actions. It tore me up like never before to see you in another man's arms. I realized that if I didn't kiss you right now I might have lost any chance I might have to be with you. I have been alone for so long and when I see you or we talk, I don't feel alone anymore. I need you in my life. If you don't want that, then I will have to live with it. It will hurt, possibly destroy me, but I will respect your wishes."

"Captain, I have to know something. What's going to change when we get back to the Enterprise? Are we going to go back to the way things were once your competition has gone back to his ship? I don't think that could ever happen now, but I will not be the Captain's mistress either," she said, failing to hold back her tears.

"I don't know what's going to happen when we get home, but I don't need a mistress. I need you, I need you as a friend and eventually I hope to be more that that with you. There isn't a part of you that I don't ache for, but I respect you far too much as a person to ever act on it, if that is your wish. What do you wish?" he asked of her as he tried to brush away her tears, but she pushed his hand away.

"I don't know Sir. I…I have to be alone right now." Aria ran from his room and down the hall, tears streaming down her face. Picard stood in the doorway, watching her go. Wanting to run after her, Jean Luc knew that he had to let her make the decision on her own and had to give her the space to think things through. He wondered if she was ever coming back to him.

He sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs and held his head in his hands and wondered if he had lost both the woman he held in his arms just a few minutes before and more importantly, his friend. Still able to taste her lips, it hurt him to see her so upset by the decisions she was left to face alone. He swore at himself for putting her in such conflict.

If she returned to him, he promised himself that he would do his best to make sure she was happy with the time they spent together and never feel the pain he knew she had to be feeling at that moment. For once, he was not the one calling the shots. Things were going to progress according to her wishes. Aria was in command, if she returned.

Aria left the hotel and went for a walk on the beach. She was alone as tears ran down her face. So many emotions ran through her, conflicting emotions that tore her apart. She did really like Picard and she had wanted him all along but then there was Scott and her secret admirer. Questions like how was this going to change her life and her career ran through her head. The last thing she wanted is to give herself a bad reputation. Back on the Enterprise, she was certain there were already rumors of her being the Captain's lover. Could she take the whispers and the stares from her crewmates? Was it worth it?

She walked and walked, still in her gown, down the shore thinking about her life and her career. She knew so much was going to change regardless of her choice, but it had to be her choice to make. As the first light began to appear at the horizon, she was still walking alone, this time walking back to the hotel with her decision.

She lifted her hand and knocked on the door, hoping it was not too early for him. The door opened and Aria held her breath.

"Aria?" Scott said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Are you okay? I was worried when you did not show up last night. Please come in."

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have been thinking, all night actually, but I cannot see you again. I know that this is sudden, but I wanted to be straight with you. Someday you will meet the right woman, but it isn't me. I realized last night that my heart belongs to another and it would not be fair to lead you on knowing that. I am sorry. Thank you for the time we spent together and good bye." She turned and left him standing there. By the time she had taken three steps away from him she heard Scott's door close. Her tears were welling up again and began to fall down her cheeks.

Aria went up to her floor and knocked on Picard's door, her hands trembling and her knees weak. It felt like an eternity for him to answer. He stood there, in a dark blue silk bathrobe, framed in the doorway looking at her, wondering what she was going to say. The tears were still falling from her eyes as she lunged towards him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I am sorry," she whispered into his ear.

He took her inside his room and held her, tightly as she sobbed in his arms.

"What could you ever be sorry for?" he asked her after a few minutes, confused.

"I'm sorry for what I said and what I must of put you through. I walked all night, thinking of reasons why I shouldn't be with you. As the sun began to rise, I couldn't think of a single one." She was trembling in his embrace. All of her emotions had been exhausted that night. He helped her sit down on a couch in the sitting room, afraid to let go of her.

"I am so glad you are here," he said, finally able to wipe the tears that had streaked down her cheeks all night long. "You are so beautiful. I could not be any happier as I am now that you are here, with me." Picard took her face and gently cradled it in his hands as he brought his face to her and gently kissed her. Aria brought her hands up to his and felt the strength in them. He took one of her hands in his and kept the other on her face.

"This has to be a dream," he whispered in her ear.

"No, Sir. It is not," she replied.

Picard chuckled. Aria looked puzzled. "Aria, I think it is okay if you call me Jean Luc now."

"I'm sorry. It is second nature to me. I am so used to the formalities of our relationship," she said as she looked up into his eyes. At that moment, she realized what had seemed so familiar in them. "It's you," she said looking shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"You were the one that danced with me at the anniversary party. You left your gold mask behind."

"Yes, that was me," he told her with a bit of embarrassment in his voice. He was amazed that she had remember that moment they shared over two weeks ago.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, knowing the truth in her heart.

"I couldn't. I thought I would be content with that moment we shared. That was until last night when I saw you in another man's arms. Every part of me told me that if I let you disappear with him, I would regret it for the rest of my life." He kissed her again, gently as if she was going to break. Chills ran down her spine as he did. She was amazed that all of this was happening to her.

They spoke and gently kissed each other until an alarm went off in Jean Luc's bedroom. He got up to turn it off. They both knew that they had to chance into uniform for their one meeting that day. After that, they had two days were theirs to do as they pleased. Aria gave him one more kiss, one that left him wanting more, and went to her suite to dress for their meeting.

94


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At the meeting with the delegates from Herker, Aria had to interpret for Picard because part of their language included visual signs and hand gestures. It was a chance for him to meet with the Herkers and learn of what they have to offer the Enterprise when they were in need of supplies and of shore leave and in their sector. Herker was a nice planet that was trying to gain a reputation for large ships, thus the purpose of their meeting.

They both knew that when they were in uniform, things were to be strictly business. There was no room for a romantic relationship within the confines of their uniforms. They were professionals and knew their jobs and the requirements that went with it. Neither had no desire to destroy their reputations over it.

On the way back up to their rooms, Aria told Jean Luc about her plans for her time off. All she wanted to do was to enjoy the sun and wonder the shops. They agreed to spend most of the day at the beach and parted to ready themselves.

Inside Aria's suite, she finally had a chance to herself since she left Jean Luc's arms. It amazed her, reviewing the events that had happened the previous night. She felt bad for Scott, ending things so quickly with him, but she had a real chance of a future with Jean Luc and knew that Scott would not be devastated by her decision. Aria changed out of her uniform and put on a very skimpy two-piece suit that she had been planning to wear since she found out about the conference on Malrata. She then covered herself up using a large, gauzy scarf that tied into a dress.

While she pulled her hair into a ponytail, there was a knock at her door. It was her new admirer, not so secret any more, waiting to escort her to the beach. Picard wore loose, blue shorts, a tan cotton shirt and sandals. He greeted her with a kiss that made her feel like a true woman. Aria had never seen him dressed so casually before but still thought of him as a very handsome man. She gathered a few things in a bag and they headed off to the beach.

They two arrived at the water's edge and found a quiet place to relax. They had gotten lounge chairs provided by the hotel and Jean Luc set them up close together. After they both spread out their towels over them, Jean Luc removed his shirt and sandals. Aria was pleasantly surprised by his muscle tone that lay hidden under his shirts for all that time. She fiddled around with some things in her bag, tossing a tube of sunscreen onto her chair and finally removed her cover up to reveal how little she really was wearing. She could feel his eyes, now hidden by sunglasses, going over every curve of her body. It was nice that he almost seemed surprised by her true appearance. All of her running really did pay off as she had amazing muscle tone and only enough extra to give her curves that seemed to draw his attention. Sitting down with her back towards him, Aria liberally applied the sunscreen to her body. Over her shoulder she timidly asked Jean Luc to apply the lotion to her back. Quickly obliging, his hands were caressing it into her skin. When he was finished, she lay down on her back and enjoyed the sun's rays warm her body, wishing she had a larger back so that she could continue feeling him massage her.

They both lay there quietly in the sun for a while. When she rolled over, their bare legs touched for the first time. It sent shivers through her but she did not pull back. Aria propped herself up with her arms and looked over to her companion. He turned his head to look back at her. She reached over and touched his face. He had such a strong jaw and he reached up and took her hand and kissed it gently making her head swim with desire. Lying now on her side, facing him, he reached out and touched her naked arm. It was softer than he expected and did not want to stop, but a waiter came by to see if they wanted anything to drink.

When he left, Aria said, "The sun is so hot, I am going for a swim to cool off. Will you join me?"

Jean Luc quickly agreed and they headed off to the cooler waters. The waves were calm at this time of the day and the water removed the growing heat from the sun, but not from Aria's desires. They swam out to where the water was well over their heads, keeping their distance from each other. They were both very good swimmers and were having fun splashing the other and laughing when Aria dove down into the water and came up behind him. At first he did not know where she was until she splashed him again. She thought it funny to see the water run off his face. He returned the favor and splashed her back. They were both laughing and playing. Jean Luc chased her towards the shore. She stopped where she could stand but still be covered with water, ducked down and let him pass over her. When she came to the surface, he was standing in front of her. They weren't joking any more and looked deeply into the other's eyes. Slowly, cautiously, he pulled her close to his body. Her skin was slippery and cool from the water and her lotion, but his grip was firm enough so that she could not slip away even if she wanted to. She kissed him with much desire and she could tell through their embrace that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. They cautiously explored the other's body, admiring each other's physical condition.

After much exploration, Picard finally stopped her. "Aria, you are driving me crazy. Things are moving a bit fast and I want to enjoy every second with you. Why don't we head back before things get out of hand."

Aria agreed and the two walked out of the water together. A few feet before their chairs, he took her hand for the world to see. It was a very brave gesture for both of them. He knew that Aria was concerned about her reputation, and wanted to respect that. All of this was so exciting and terrifying for both of them. The rush of the new relationship made everything so much more intoxicating.

After lounging in the sun for a while, Jean Luc asked, "Do you have dinner plans?"

"I was hoping for an invitation from a handsome Starfleet officer," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight, and every other night?"

"Yes. I would like that."

"Good. I was thinking we could go to this little restaurant I saw yesterday, if that is okay with you."

"Certainly," she said as gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

He smiled at her. "So that we are given a quiet night, I'd better see to a few things. I want to let Captain Peterson know that I will not be able to meet with him tonight. So I will take my leave of you. Until tonight," he told her as he kissed her hand and left her alone on the beach.

Aria lay there in the sun for a while longer. She almost dozed off; when she noticed something was blocking the sun. She looked up to see her old friend, Gaza Petrill.

"Gaza? Is that you?" Aria asked.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" her friend asked.

"Trying to relax in the sun."

"No really, are you here for the conference?"

"Yes, I am Captain Picard's interpreter. I got a transfer from Starbase 12 to the Enterprise three months ago. What are you doing here?"

"That's great. The Enterprise, wow that must be exciting. I'm Admiral Lackey's assistant. He finally let me have some free time. I don't have to check on him until tomorrow. What are you doing for dinner?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I already have plans for tonight. But I was thinking of going shopping if you would like to join me?"

"Yeah, you will have to tell me about all of your adventures on the Enterprise."

Aria got up and covered herself up. "I've been assigned as the interpretor and protocol officer and when we get back, I have to begin going through applications for my new staff."

"Really, I applied for a position as an assistant interpreter there, but I didn't know it was for your staff. Your career seems to be moving in the right direction."

"Yes, did I tell you, with my transfer I also got promoted to Lieutenant?"

"That is great. I figure I am about a year from that."

The two ladies left the beach and walked to the shopping district. Aria was looking for a new outfit, specifically for that night. There were so many beautiful things there. With her friend's help, she found a vivid printed purple skirt that wrapped around her slim hips and a white shirt that had a generous neckline. She also found a beautiful scarf for her mother and necklace that sparkled. It was so nice seeing her friend again and being able to share some time with her. They were staying at the same hotel and made arrangements to have lunch together the next day as they headed back to the hotel, carrying their purchases with them.

A few blocks from the hotel they bumped into Captain Picard, who seemed to be on his way to the market.

Aria stopped him, "Captain Picard, I would like you to meet Lieutenant, Junior Grade Gaza Patrill. We were at the Academy together."

"It is nice meeting you Lieutenant Patrill," he told her as they shook hands.

"Thank you, sir," Gaza looked excited to meet him.

"Lieutenant Swenson, I see you are finishing up that shopping you told me about."

"Yes, Sir. At least for today. And you?"

"Just looking. I do have to get going, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Sir. I will see you at the conference," Aria said to him.

"It was nice meeting you Lieutenant Patrill."

"Thank you, Sir. I hope you enjoy your stay here," Gaza said.

"Thank you," he replied with a smile on his face and left the two ladies alone again.

"Aria, you get to serve with him? You are so lucky."

"Yes, I am. I really like being on the Enterprise. It really feels like home."

"That's not what I mean. Captain Picard, he is very charming. What is he like?"

Not knowing exactly what to say to her friend, she said with hesitation, "He's very professional, but I have enjoyed collaborating with him on a few projects."

"Is he involved with anyone?"

Trying to get off the subject quickly, "Not that I am aware of, so tell me about your assignment with Captain Lakey."

They talked all the way back to the hotel and then parted, both going their rooms. Back in her room, Aria took a shower to remove the salt from her hair and body. After toweling off, she laid down on her bed naked. She thought of Jean Luc and the way it felt when he touched her. Her hands touched her body, where only the sun had, thinking of how good it would feel when he touched her. She decided, since she had the time, she would try to take a nap, because something told her that she wasn't going to be sleeping much that night.

When she awoke, someone had slipped a note under her door. She opened it and read it:

"Aria,

I look forward to seeing you tonight at a seven.

Yours,

JL"

Aria held the paper against her chest and thought of him. She looked at the paper again and studied his handwriting. It was strong and firm, just like the man she was getting to know. She slowly dressed, taking care to not forget a single detail, down to the powder that made her skin so soft and silky. At seven o'clock, exactly, there was a knock at the door. She called for him to come in and could hear Jean Luc enter her suite, while Aria finished getting ready in her bedroom.

She brushed her hair one last time and exited her bedroom. He stood there waiting for her. He looked stunning in a pair of off white pants and a soft white cotton shirt. She walked towards him.

"I cannot believe that you can look more and more beautiful every time I see you," he said to her as he greeted her with a kiss.

"You are too kind," she replied as they held hands.

"I am just glad to finally be able to tell you."

They left her suite and headed down the hall. He offered her his arm and she gladly accepted. Jean Luc held her close to him as they chatted the whole way to the restaurant, not caring who saw them together.

Arriving at the restaurant, they were seated at a small table that overlooked the water. There was a soft breeze coming from the water that blew Aria's hair around a bit and Jean Luc could smell whiffs of her perfume. It was the same perfume that she always wore, one that lingered in his mind and had made him think of her when he was alone. He smiled at his date from across the table. Neither said much, they didn't have to. All they did was stare into each other's eyes and hold hands on the tabletop. Jean Luc ordered for both of them and the food came quickly.

Across the room, a small band had set up and played familiar songs for the patrons, most of them being Starfleet.

When they were finished eating, he asked her, "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Are you sure? There are some familiar faces here."

"Aria, I don't want to dance with them. I want to dance with you." Jean Luc's eyes stared deeply into her eyes.

"Nothing would make me happier," she replied as he helped her with her chair and lead her out to the dance floor.

With the music swirling around them, he took her gently into his arms and guided her around to the rhythm of the music. There were several other couples on the floor with them. As the slow song they were dancing changed to an upbeat mambo, Jean Luc was able to change pace and twirl her around to the Latin rhythms. Aria wore a look of complete joy on her face as the two drew attention. She knew how to dance but had never been so successful at it as she was with Jean Luc. It was like they had dance together for years.

Several fast paced songs later, they returned to their table to catch their breath.

As Aria took a long sip of her water, Jean Luc asked, "Are you having a good time?"

"Oh, yes. This has been simply wonderful. I have to admit that I was very nervous about tonight."

"So was I. What would you like to do? We could stay here or go somewhere else if you want."

"How about we go to that club that we went to that first night?" she asked, looking for approval.

"Your wish is my command," he told her as they settled up with the waiter and exited for the loud dance club.

The club was filling up and the music was already almost too loud to talk over. They quickly found themselves on the dance floor again, this time with the loud pumping beat of the dance music. Even though there was room on the dance floor, he held her close. Aria held on tightly with one hand on his shoulder and the other was left free to sensuously explore. Jean Luc only needed to keep on hand on the small of her back to keep her close to him. There was something primal about the way they danced with each other, as if they were making love right there on the dance floor.

Being so close to Jean Luc made Aria ache in ways she didn't think were possible. All she wanted was to feel a release from the building heat inside of her. It almost felt like she was itching from the inside for him. Aria knew that she wanted to make love to him, to feel him inside of her and be brought to unknown levels of pleasure, but she did not want to go too fast either.

The two of them grew sweaty and their hands explored their partner's body. They realized that if they did not stop they would find themselves bordering on the edge of inappropriate behavior. It was agreed that they should sit down for a while. They found two seats at a quiet end of the bar and Aria excused herself to freshen up in the ladies room.

From inside one of the stalls in the ladies room, she overheard two women talking about some of the men at the club.

"Why does it seem like all the good looking guys are taken by obviously younger women?" one of the voices said.

"I know what you mean. It is so hard to find a nice guy that isn't a troll," the other lady said.

"Did you see Captain Picard with that little young thing? She was all over him."

"Some girls have all the luck. I have heard some stories about how wild he gets at events like this."

"Yeah, me too. I wonder how long this one will last? Not long I would assume."

"Maybe he'll be done with her before he leaves. I would not mind being the next one in line for that. You ready to get back out there?" Aria left her stall after she heard the ladies leave. As she fixed her makeup in the mirror, she wondered how true the description of her date was or was it just two women talking trash. _Have I already ruined my reputation as a credible Starfleet officer with this one-day with Jean Luc?_ With much of her confidence deflated, she headed back to their table where she could see the two women circling her date.

Aria took her seat next to Jean Luc and he took her hand and gently kissed it. She smiled at him. _How could this gentle, sensitive man be the kind of man the two women were describing in the bathroom? _

"Is there something wrong, darling?" he asked her, focusing all of his attention on her.

"No, how could anything be wrong? I'm just a bit tired," she replied.

"Do you want to get out of here then?"

"Sure, that would be nice."

He helped her to her feet and they walked for the door. Outside, the air had cooled off and there was a light nip in the air. Aria rubbed her arms, trying to keep the chill off of them. Noticing that she was trying to keep warm, Jean Luc put his arm around her and held her tightly against him. Jean Luc walked her back to her door of her suite.

"I hope you had a nice time tonight. I certainly did," he told her as he held her gently around her slim waist.

"I did have a really good time, thank you," she told him, looking into his eyes. What she saw was the tender and kind man that she had known all this time and not the philander that she heard of in the ladies room. "Would you like to come in for a little bit?" she asked him.

"I would love to, but I am afraid that we might do something that we both would regret doing too soon. Aria, I love spending time with you but I want to take my time with you. You are too special for me to rush things."

"All I was asking is if you wanted to come in and talk, not hop into bed," she giggled. He was getting way to serious for her.

"I know Aria, but we have all the time in the world to be together," he told her as he gently stoked her cheek. She reached up and held his hand in place as she began to kiss it. Jean Luc moaned and told her, "Aria, you are intoxicating. I must say good night." And he entered into his own suite.

Aria watched Jean Luc disappear behind his door before going into her own suite. It was so lonely inside and it was such a large room for just her. She picked up a shawl and went over to the balcony and leaned up against the railing, taking in the night's cool air. The planet was so beautiful, she was so glad that she was able to be there and discover that her Captain did have the same feelings for her that she had for him all this time. She could barely believe that her mother had been right all this time.

After standing on the balcony for a few minutes, she heard a noise coming from the balcony next to her. It was Jean Luc, who had the same idea. She walked over to the edge of the balcony closest to his.

"Hey, it looks like you have a lot on your mind," she said getting his attention.

"Aria, are you okay?" he asked getting as close to her as possible on his balcony.

"How could I be any better? I am on a beautiful, tropical planet and staying in an amazing suite and have just returned from the best date I have ever had."

"I am glad you are enjoying your stay here," he said with a smile of satisfaction.

"How about you? Are you okay with all of this?"

"Darling, Aria, this has been one of the best days of my life. Last night I thought I had scared you off forever. I was scared that you were not coming back to me and that I had ruined our friendship as well. When you showed up at my door this morning, I was able to cast aside all of the questions I had been pondering all night."

"It did take me all night to weigh my decision, but I know I made the right choice. I wish we never had to leave here. I am scared of how things will change when we return to reality."

"Try not to worry about that."

"I know. We still have five days and four nights here to enjoy."

"Yes, and I want to make them the most amazing five days and four nights you have ever had."

"So what do you have in store for us?"

"You'll find out."

"It sounds like you aren't quite sure yet. Am I right?"

"You know me too well. But I do think we will find things to do."

"I could lie on the beach or wonder the market the rest of our time here and be happy."

"I know. I just want to be able to show you a good time before we had to go back to our regular life with no sun or beach."

"How could our life on the Enterprise be regular? Even before Malrata?"

"You've seen nothing yet."

"Jean Luc, this is silly. Come over here and we will just talk. I'll order us some tea and we can enjoy the night together, without having the rest of the hotel hear our conversation."

He thought for a moment and then told her he would be right over. She called down to room service for the tea. Just as she finished placing her order, there was a knock at the door. She went to answer it. Her jaw dropped when she saw who was standing there.

"Scott, what are you doing here?"

"Happy to see you too. Mind if I come in? I would like to talk to you."

"Yes, I do mind, but come in any way. We can't talk in the hallway," she let him in unsure of his intentions.

"I wanted to know why you came to my room so early this morning."

"I already told you that I am not the woman for you. I really did enjoy the time we spent together, but I need more than either one of us are able to give." Just then there was another knock at her door. She really hoped it was not Jean Luc. Aria opened the door and saw Jean Luc standing there, waiting for her.

"Jean Luc, I …"

"What's the matter? You look so surprised to see me," he said as he kissed her on her cheek. She stood there, not moving, not knowing what to do. Looking over at Aria's visitor, Jean Luc asked, "And who are you?"

"This is Commander Scott McKinney, second officer of the Intrepid. Scott, this is Captain Jean Luc Picard, of the Enterprise," she said as she introduced the two men to each other.

"You're the reason then, Sir," Scott said to the Captain of the Enterprise.

"The reason for what?" Jean Luc replied staring him down, knowing exactly what the Commander was speaking about.

"The reason why Aria showed up at my door early this morning, in tears, telling me why she would not see me anymore."

"That choice was Aria's to make."

"And the fact that you are her commanding officer had no weight on the matter."

"I do not like what you are insinuating about Lieutenant Swenson. What she does on her own time is completely her decision. I think you have taken up enough of her time. Good evening Commander."

"Like you said, what she does on her own time is her own decision." Scott turned to Aria and said, "Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes, Scott. Our business is done. We never had a future together and we never will. I think we both knew that from the beginning. Now I would like you to leave," she replied as she opened the door for him.

"I never thought that you were this weak," Scott said as he began to leave.

"Scott, you are the weak one. I made the decision, now be a man and accept it. Good night."

"Good night Aria. You know where I am staying when you come to your senses," Scott replied. Aria shut the door in his face with a dramatic slam.

"I am so sorry about that," Aria said to her invited guest.

"Don't be. This Commander McKinney was making an attempt to win you back, that's all. I would of fought for you much harder if you had chosen him over me."

"I am so glad that you showed up when you did. Thank you for being here with me," she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back as he held her against him, as if he was afraid to let her go. The kissing became more passionate and their bodies grew hotter. The way her body molded to his, it was like were meant to be a matched set. Aria thought that everything with Jean Luc was so right as if it was her destiny to be with him. She wanted him so badly, to feel his warmth inside of her, to know his intimate touch.

Just then there was another knock at her door. Jean Luc tore himself away from her and answered the door. This time it was the tea that she had ordered earlier which he signed for and sent the delivery boy away.

"I thought all we were going to do was talk?" he asked her as he began to carry the tray out to the balcony.

"I did not know that you would have had to come to my defense. Thank you."

"It was the least I could do for you. You are worth defending. I would do it every day if I had to."

"I hope you don't have to. Let's try to put this all behind us."

He put the tea tray down on the table and he helped her into her seat. From behind her, he gently kissed her on the cheek, sending shivers down her body. He sat down in the other chair, across the table from her. She poured the tea for both of them and they talked like they used to during the meetings on the Enterprise, but with out the tensions that were present before their trip to Malrata.

It was a chilly night and Aria was still covered in the wrap from their earlier balcony conversation. Although she sipped hot tea, the chill in the air made her shiver. Noticing her discomfort, Jean Luc got up out of his chair and went inside the suite to get her a blanket, so that she could keep warm. When they were both finished with their tea, they got up to admire the view. Still amazed by the simple but exotic view that lay in front of her. In the darkness, she could hear the waves crashing against the shore and could see the froth churning up from the rocks below. She closed her eyes and let the sound of the waves and the salt air carry her away, no thoughts ran through her head for once.

Jean Luc placed his arm around her back and held her close to him. He was so warm and strong. Lying her head on his shoulder, at that moment things were perfect. They stood there, with no outside opinions of the two of them being together, just a man holding a woman, a woman he cared deeply about. Standing there, Aria was not his interpreter and he was not her commanding officer. He wished that things would always be as simple as this moment, but deep down he knew things were going to be challenging as their relationship continued in the reality of the Enterprise. She was worth the challenge and he wanted to protect her from all the evils of the universe, the rumors, the innuendo, the whispers and looks that he knew was bound to follow upon their return home.

Standing there, in the moonlight on the balcony, remembering the earlier confrontation with Commander McKinney. Scott was willing to fight for her, but gave up so quickly. Jean Luc knew he would never back down and would always fight for her, for her love and companionship. With that thought, he stiffened up. He was in love with her? He could see having a family with her, having children, having a future with this woman he held so close. This was all new to him and he was not sure how to react to his realizations.

"Is something the matter?" she asked him, reacting to the change in his body and picking her head up off his shoulder.

"No, nothing at all, my darling," he responded.

"Come here," she beckoned as she took his hand and led him over to the oversized lounge chair. Aria sat down and motioned for him to sit next to her. Covered by the blanket and having his arms wrapped around her, she asked, "Something is the matter. What is it? You can tell me anything."

"I was just thinking about Commander McKinney," he responded.

"What? Why him?"

"I was thinking that he backed down to easy. If I was in his shoes, I would of fought so much harder for you. You are worth so much to me. I haven't gotten through a single day since you came aboard with out thinking about you."

"I had no idea you had been thinking of me so much. I would not worry about Scott. I think that the great Captain Picard of the starship Enterprise scared him off. He doesn't want trouble, and between the both of us we could get him in a lot of trouble."

"Aria, I wish I could protect you from what will probably come when we leave here. It may not be easy for both of us. Are you ready for all of that?"

"As long as I have your support and you by my side, I know everything will be fine. I don't want to go a day without being with you, if only for a brief moment. Things will be different when we get home, but the way we feel for each other should not."

"I could see my feelings changing?"

"What do you mean?" she said staring straight out into the night, her body growing stiff.

"I can only see my feelings for you growing stronger and deeper for you. What did you think? That I would cast you aside once I was board with you?"

"Honestly, I was a bit unsure. I heard some women in the ladies room talk about you and your reputation at events like this. They were wondering when you were going to cut that 'pretty young thing' away so they could have a chance with you."

"Oh, really. Is that why you were so quiet when you got back to the table?" She nodded yes. "Aria, you should know me better than that by now. Oh, darling Aria. How could I ever leave you? It is true that I have been with a few women, but I have never felt such intense feeling for any of them as I do for you. I want to be with you and only you. All I could hope is that you want that as well. I want you to be open and honest with me as I am with you."

"You are too good to be true."

"For you, only the best." He bent down and kissed the top of her head and held her tightly. They said no more, and just sat there; enjoying the time they had alone in this magical place. Slowly, Aria's eyelids grew heavier and heavier until she could no longer keep them open. In his warm embrace, she fell asleep in his arms. It was one of the best night's sleep she had ever had.

The following morning, they both awoke as the sun made its early appearance. Breakfast was ordered and was quickly delivered. Aria was a bit surprised that he took charge of getting the morning started, but he was the Captain and was used to being in charge. She didn't mind, in fact she was excited by his strength that was about him. He always knew exactly what he wanted and was able to get it.

For dinner that night, Jean Luc wanted to surprise her with their dinner plans. They had spent much of the day snorkeling in one of the planet's coral reefs and were fairly tired from swimming in the sun. Aria then went back to her room for a quick nap and to freshen up for their dinner together. She dressed in a floral printed wrap around dress that showed off her legs nicely.

Jean Luc showed up at her door at six o'clock, just as the sun was beginning to set. He waited for her in the sitting room as she finished getting ready.

She called from the other room, "So what are we doing for dinner tonight?"

"I'm not telling. I want to surprise you," he told her.

"Oooh, I love surprises."

He opened the door to her room and led her out into the hall. He unlocked his door and put his hands over her eyes. She giggled with excitement as he guided her into his suite. When the door had closed and she was in the right place, he removed his hands from her eyes to reveal his surprise. Jean Luc's room had thousands of candles lit and soft music playing. She saw that they lead out to the table on the balcony was set for the two of them.

"Oh, Jean Luc. It is beautiful. No one has ever done this for me before. Thank you."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," he told her as he held her in his arms and began to slowly dance with her.

It was like a dream for her, swaying to the music close to one another. Once they were done dancing, he led her out to the balcony, where he pulled the chair out for her and took the seat across the table from her. They ate their dinner, but didn't really pay attention to what they were eating. There was a light breeze blowing Aria's hair and blowing the neckline of her dress open enough for him to catch a glimpse of her bosom. Once finished with their meal, they stood up and Aria went over to the railing, looking out into the night's sky. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist and just held her, looking over her shoulder. They didn't say a word. They didn't have to.

Aria stood there for a long time. Eventually she turned around to face her admirer. "Thank you," she finally said.

"For what?"

"For opening the door for me yesterday. I am so lucky to have you in my life."

"Things can't be like this when we get back to the Enterprise, although I wish they were going to be."

"I know. It would be pretty hard to take all of this with us,"

"I wish we could. Things have been perfect these few days."

"Yes, but why waist time worrying about that and let us enjoy these stolen moments we have now." Aria leaned forward and kissed him. He felt so warm and strong as he returned her kiss. She loved the feel of his arms holding onto her and how she felt when he ran his hands over her body.

Things got more and more passionate. Aria was getting very excited by Jean Luc's caresses and she could tell that he was as well. Her head was swimming with desire for him. She had never felt this strongly for a man before. Finally, she had found the one man she had dreamed of connecting with. Everything felt right; there was no awkwardness, no uncertainty.

"Jean Luc," she purred. "I want you to make love to me all night long."

He stopped kissing her and looked her straight in the eye. Brushing a few strands of hair off her face he said, "There is nothing more I want to do right now, but don't you think we're moving a bit fast?"

"Not one bit. I want to feel you, close to me, inside me," she replied as she reached up and kissed him wantonly on his lips. They spent several moments, kissing each other more and more urgently when Jean Luc picked her up in his arms and carried her off to his bedroom, kissing her the whole way. The room was lit by hundreds of white candles and there was an ice bucket filled, chilling a magnum of Champaign and two crystal flutes.

"All this, for me?" she asked.

"All this and so much more," he said as he gently laid her down on the oversized bed and kissed her neck as he lay almost on top of her.

She let her hands run over his chest and slowly undid the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He was so strong and powerful but was able to be so gentle when he touched her. Jean Luc cautiously untied Aria's dress and let it fall open to reveal her naked breasts. He stopped to admire her beauty. Being this exposed to another person would normally make her self conscious, but she surprised herself with how comfortable she was with him. He took one of her very perky nipples into his mouth and gently rolled it around with his toung. Aria squirmed under him as she began to moan, louder and louder.

"Please, Jean Luc, please, make love to me."

He lifted his head to see her eyes and said, "All in due time, my dear. All in due time."

There was a cooling breeze blowing in from the water that cooled their hot bodies. He pulled her dress the rest of the way off her body while she swiftly undid his pants. He seemed so confident; kissing her in his underwear that hugged all of his manly curves and let her know how interested he was in her. She lay there, with only her silk panties on, as Jean Luc began to kiss every inch of her body and she stroked any part of his body she could reach.

When he returned to her face, they both were breathless, wanting the other so badly. Staring into each other's eyes, they swiftly removed the last shreds of clothing they both wore. Their hands exploring the other's body as they kissed with more passion than either one knew they had in them. Finally, when Aria could not take anymore waiting, Jean Luc skillfully slid inside of her, meeting with only a bit of resistance. A gentle push and he filled her completely. As he did this, she took a quick breath and then sighed with relief. He began to move inside of her, slowly at first but then increasing his speed, as her moaning became louder and louder. Aria clutched his strong shoulders and let him bring her to levels of pleasure that she never knew before. As she began to climax, she looked deeply into her new lover's eyes. He watched her climax for the first time.

"Are you okay, my darling?" he asked as he watched her face finally begin to relax.

"Everything is perfect," she replied as she kissed him deeply and he began to move again. She quickly began to climax again, but this time meeting each thrust, adding to the intensity of their lovemaking. As she met the pinnacle of pleasure, she felt him explode inside of her. Soon, he lowered himself onto her chest, both gasping for breath. He rolled over and held Aria in his arms; quietly they stoked each other's arms as they rested.

Later, Jean Luc rose to open the bottle of Champaign for them. He poured two glasses and brought them back into the bed, settling down next to her.

He raised his glass to her and said, "To the woman compliments me so well. I hope that every time we make love, it will be as magical as our first time." He took a sip and gently kissed her.

Aria replied with a similar gesture. "I hope every time is as special and intense as my first time. You…."

He cut her off, "You mean you have never been with another man?" The news shocked him that she was a virgin until just a few minutes ago.

"Yes, this was my first time making love. I am glad it was with you."

"I am amazed that a woman as beautiful and confident as you never… I mean, that it surprises me that you haven't before tonight… been with another man," he fumbled with the words.

"I was just waiting for someone special. I hope I was okay."

"Darling, you were incredible, so much that your inexperience surprises me."

"Well, I guess you have a thing or two to teach me. If you are willing."

"I am more than willing. I want you to feel all the pleasure I can give you," he replied as he gently took her glass from her and began to kiss her again, with renewed passion.

They made love several more times that night. Aria had quickly lost count of the orgasms she experienced. Completely exhausted, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

They awoke the following morning, still holding on to the other.

"Good morning, darling. Are you okay?" he asked her with great concern.

"How could I be any better? I couldn't be any happier than I am right now. If only we could stay like this, forever."

"That would be perfect," he said as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"All I want is for you to make love to me, over and over again."

"We can certainly try to do that," he replied as he kissed her with renewed passion.

122


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The remainder of their week spent on Malrata, Aria and Jean Luc were inseparable, save a few hours when they seemed to be on a secret mission for future pleasure of the other. They spent much of the free time alone, in one of their rooms, enjoying the pleasures that lovers share. He even escorted her to the final night's banquet, both of them working hard to not let the intensity of their affections show.

By the end of the week, Aria knew that she was in love with him, but was scared to let him know. At least until she was absolutely certain the relationship was going to continue past the planet's surface and had a better gage of his feelings for her. She had given him her virtue but was still cautious of her heart. According to the regulations, their relationship could continue, but it would be challenging to continue their romance with his duties and both of their careers, not to mention the rumors that would run rampant on the ship. They had both resolved to try to keep their relationship a secret for the time, until they were both ready to tell everyone.

With sadness Aria, dressed in her uniform and boarded the shuttle that was to bring them back to the Enterprise. Jean Luc noticed that she was very quiet once they were underway. Jean Luc gave her some space but a few hours of utter silence, he finally asked her, "My dear, what is the matter? You seem so quite."

"The week had been so lovely and I wished it never ended. I can't help think of how everything is going to change when we get back to the Enterprise."

"The only thing I can be sure of is that once we are back on board, my feelings for you will not change for you. I have enjoyed every second we have spent together, even before Malrata and I hope to continue to enjoy your company when we return."

"Jean Luc, I just don't want this to become more complicated that it is worth."

"Aria, do you put such little value to what we have, all that we have shared?"

"No, not at all. This has been the most important relationship I have ever been in. I wouldn't of let things get so intense if I hadn't. I just didn't want to tie you down to any obligations that I may have implied."

"You have not tied me down in any way. I want you to know that I also chosen to be with you. Darling, I do hope that things can continue between us and more than just physically."

"I am sorry for doubting your emotions and I do look forward to spending time with you as well."

They embraced and Aria could feel her insecurities begin to melt away with the warmth from his arms. She looked up at him and kissed him lightly. There was no need to rush anything because they had seven hours before they were to rendezvous with Enterprise. Slowly, their gentle kisses grew in intensity when suddenly an alarm went off alerting them that their shuttlecraft was caught in a tractor beam. The Captain returned to the helm of the shuttle and tried to break free, but his efforts were in vain. In front of their eyes, a Romulan war bird decloked. Aria was terrified by the imminence of their capture took some comfort that she was with Jean Luc who had tactical experience from being a senior officer.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him terrified.

"Don't worry. We will get through this together, Aria. Remember your training," he replied concentrating on the growing war bird in front of them.

Aria was absolutely terrified but knew that Jean Luc was right. They were going to get through this, what ever happened. She was able to look brave when they were boarded as if she was in a production back at Julliard. They were stripped down to their pants and undershirts. After being put into a holding cell they were left to wonder their fate. There were guards posted near their cell on the other side of an energy field. Aria tried to listen in to any conversation because she knew Romulan and was able to piece together a few conversations she overheard.

Soon after being placed in their holding cell, a Romulan guard came for Picard and took him away. Aria was terrified of what they might do to her or Picard. In a small, dimly lit room, Picard was secured into a hard metal chair and was left with two Romulan officers.

"Captain Picard, what were you doing in a shuttle craft so far from you precious Enterprise?" one of the officers asked him.

"We were returning from a conference on Malrata," he told them.

"And your traveling companion, Lieutenant Swenson? What was her purpose on this visit to Malrata?"

"She was my interpreter for meetings with the Herker, Topasian and Cantrall."

"You tell me you were on your way back from Malrata, but Captain Picard, you were really forming alliances with the Chowattas."

"No, we were not. I told you we were returning from Malrata. Check the shuttle logs."

"Don't think we already have. These records you speak of could have easily been altered."

"Do you think Starfleet would really send me to do it?"

"It is common knowledge that you are one with diplomatic ties." He slapped Picard across the face. "Picard, your interpreter, Lieutenant Swenson, was the only other delegate from your ship to join you. She wasn't there because she was your interpreter. She is your lover. Isn't she?"

"Lieutenant Swenson is a valued member of my crew and was very useful to me in my meetings on Malrata."

"So you are not sleeping with her?"

"No." It killed him to lie about something like that, but he had to protect Aria. Revealing his true feelings about her would most certainly put her in more danger than they already were.

They continued interrogating him about his trip to Malrata and trying get him to confess the notion that he was doing otherwise.

She sat in the cell quietly, observing her capturers for what felt like hours until a guard came and took her a small, dimly lit interrogation room. Aria was placed in a small chair and her arms and legs were strapped down to the chair. She could only see one Romulan officer in the room with her but she knew not to trust the shadows.

"Lieutenant Swenson," the Romulan began. "I see that you are the protocol officer on board the Enterprise. What is the protocol officer doing on a shuttle craft alone with her Captain, hours away from her ship?"

"We were on our way back from a conference on Malrata," she replied, trying not to give away too much information.

"But why were you alone with the Captain, Lieutenant?" he asked a bit more insistently.

"I am the Captain's interpreter," she replied. Aria knew that they could of easily gotten this information from the shuttle's computer.

"Interpreter? Do you understand Romulan?"

"Not much. Just simple things like 'where's the bathroom' and 'do you know where the hotel is'."

"I don't believe you," the officer said angrily and he hit her across the face. She could taste the saltiness of her blood in her mouth.

"What purpose do I have lying to you?"

"Because you are a Starfleet spy, trying to get the Chowattas to build an alliance with you and gain their technology," he said her as he hit her again.

"Please," she begged. "I don't know what you are talking about. I don't think Starfleet would risk the capture of one of their most trusted Captains just to make some sort of deal that a true diplomat would make."

"Then why did he need an interpreter at a conference? Shouldn't the universal translator been sufficient?"

"Because there were a few races there that have a visually symbolic language that the translator can not handle."

"So you learn quickly."

"Yes, I speak most Earth languages and I don't know anything that you would be interested in."

"You translate on board your ship?"

"Yes."

"So tell me Lieutenant Swenson, why were you really on the shuttle craft with the Captain?"

"I already told you, we were returning from a conference on Malrata. Check the flight plan on the shuttle if you don't believe me."

"You don't think that I am going to fall for that. Those records could be easily forged to say just that."

"It is the truth," she stated and the Romulan slapped her again.

"You are very stubborn, Lieutenant. Things could be a lot easier for you if you would just tell us what we want to hear."

This interview went on for over an hour, with the Romulan occasionally taking his frustrations out on her. When she was returned to the holding cell, the Captain was already there, looking a bit relieved as she was returned.

"Lieutenant, are you okay?" he asked as he looked at her. The Romulans had really done a job on her. She had a black eye, a swollen lip, bruised cheek and some drying blood that ran from the corner of her mouth. Aria's hair had always been perfectly groomed, but for the first time it was messed up. All he had was a bruised cheek and was a little dirty.

"Yes, sir. I'm fine," she replied as if nothing had happened to her.

Quietly he asked her, "What did they ask you?"

"They wanted to know why you and an interpreter were out all alone in a shuttle craft. They wouldn't believe me. They think we were trying to make a deal with the Chowattas for their technology. Why do you think they are doing this to us?"

"I do not know, but we have to try to escape."

"I'm with you Sir. Just tell me what to do."

"We'll figure something out."

She felt a little better, knowing that they were in this together. They were guarded around the clock by at least one guard which made was going to make their escape harder to plan.

Slowly, over the week and a half, they planned their escape. There was a daily pattern that they noticed. They were usually fed three times a day and interviewed four or more, usually right after they ate. Eventually, Aria was throwing up when ever she would get back from her interviews. She attributed it to the stress and physical abuse. She tried to eat after she returned but that meant they had to hide rations and eventually that didn't work either. Aria had begun to loose weight quickly and Picard was getting very concerned for her health because she basically stopped eating. He realized that, for both of them, they had to get out soon.

Picard was doing much better than his companion. He had been roughed up a bit, but Aria was much worse. He figured that they were beating her up to break him so he could protect her. Every time she came back from her interviews, he would ask how she was. She would respond that she was fine. He sort of believed her until their ninth day of capture, when her eyes were beginning to sink into her head and her color really didn't look good.

He decided they would to try to escape on their tenth day after their capture. He couldn't take much more of their abuse inflicted on Aria. Their second meal was delivered while they were both in their cell. While one guard was delivering the food, a second held a phaser on them as the energy shield was down. Aria's job was to distract the guard with the food, so Picard could take care of the second. Aria 'accidentally' spilled the tray of food on the guard and tried to help clean him up. Picard then had his chance to lunge at the other guard, catching him off guard and took his phaser. By the time the first guard, still covered in food, realized what happened to his friend; Aria had taken his phaser out of his holster and held it at him. They shot the two guards and ran from their cell, not caring if they were only stunned or dead. All that mattered was escaping.

"We have to find the coolant system to overheat and destroy the engines. If we are lucky it should destroy the ship," Picard told Aria as they headed down the passageway to a shaft that they could disappear into. It was a tight fit but it gave them time to regroup. Aria wasn't concerned that this was the closest she had been to Jean Luc in almost two weeks and the first time they had been alone since their capture. All she wanted was to get back to the Enterprise.

"Sir, it looks like this panel here will disrupt the coolant to the engine and by the time they figure out what is wrong, it should be too late for them and we should be on our way out of here," she suggested.

"You are right. Now, we should wait a bit to make sure the pressure drops low enough to effect the engines but not so much that we draw attention to ourselves. Then we will get to the shuttle and get the hell out of here."

"Aye, Sir," she replied as they began to sabotage the Romulan war bird. After a few minutes of letting the coolant leak, the fumes in the crawl space were getting to strong for them so the two Starfleet officers set off on the second part of their escape plan.

Quietly, they found the cargo hold where their shuttle was being held. There was only one technician going over the craft, so it was easy to sneak upon him. Picard was able to subdue him and Aria climbed aboard and began the start up procedures while Picard opened the cargo bay doors. That's when a security team showed up in the cargo bay, beginning a volley of phaser fire. He got hit in the shoulder and Aria, who had gotten the shuttlecraft started up, moved it closer to him while she opened fire on the security team with the shuttle's phasers. After opening the door of the shuttle, Aria helped the Captain in. As he sat down, Aria turned the shuttle around to face the doors that had not completely opened. Not having the luxury of opening the air lock doors the conventional way, she laid waist to the doors and the surrounding walls with the onboard phaser, opening the bay with a rapid decompression, sending all the continence of the cargo bay into the vastness of space, including the shuttlecraft.

Picard was able to get the shuttle under control quickly and attacked the main weapon and communication systems and finished off the engines. They barely looked back as the War Bird exploded into thousands of points of light. Their capturers were dead and the shuttlecraft sped off into space.

130


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Sir, are you okay?" Aria asked Picard once they had some distance from the war bird that had held them captured for almost two weeks. He did not respond and had slumped in his chair. Picard had begun to go into shock from the phaser hit he had taken in the shoulder. She turned on the computer navigation system and got Jean Luc to the aft section of the shuttle where she could lay him down on one of the bunks. She then got out a tricorder and scanned his injuries. She was able to stabilize him and covered him with a blanket so he could sleep off the medications she administered. She looked at him for a minute, admired how strong he had been during their ordeal. He stirred in his sleep and she stoked his face, which calmed him down. Aria gave him a gentle kiss and rose from his bedside.

With the Captain out of any immediate danger and resting, Aria turned her attention to the shuttlecraft. There were so many buttons; this was the one area she did not do as well at the Academy. With the computer's help she was able to get them on a course to get back to the Enterprise. It was a day's travel before they could get there, if the Enterprise stayed on its course. They were hours away from being within communication range, so she set the computer to send a continuous message, stating their status and to have the computer alert them if someone responded. She also rechecked their course so they would get close to where the Enterprise was supposed to be.

With all of that taken care of, Aria checked on Picard again. He was fine and seemed to be sleeping well. She saw that most of their bags were still in the storage compartments. Knowing that her physical memories were still with her made her fell a bit better although Malrata now felt like a lifetime ago. Aria went over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror for the first time since she had left the hotel. She was a complete mess with a cut over one eye, the other black, her lips were split and there were streaks of dried blood all over her face and neck. She gently tried to clean herself up, but everything hurt. She hurt all over, especially her ribs and mid-section. She was sure that she had at least one broken rib. Throwing up in the sink made her ribs hurt more than ever and she was cramping in her midsection. She rinsed the sink out to remove the last of her vomit and tried to wash her face and neck some more. It hurt her to do this and gave up after a few wipes from a wet towel. After looking at herself in the mirror and how red the water in the basin was, all she could do is to begin to cry and shake. Slowly she sat down on the floor and curled up into a ball, putting her head down on her knees and quietly sobbed. The adrenalin had finally worn off and the events of the past weeks had finally taken its toll on her. She finally was able to let go and did not have to be so strong.

She stayed that way for quite a long time until she felt a pair of warm and familiar arms wrap around her and hold her tight. Aria lifted her head a bit to see that Jean Luc right there comforting her.

"It's okay. We have been through a lot," he whispered in her ear. She wrapped her arms around him and they held onto each other for what felt like forever.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't fall apart like this," she finally said as the tears began to subside and stopped shaking as much.

"Aria, darling, it is okay. It is natural," he whispered.

She lifted her head so that their eyes met. "I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Aria, it is okay. You surprised me with how strong you were with all the abuse you took for so long. I am very proud of you. Not many Starfleet officers would of held up as well as you did." He leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips. She melted into his arms and his touch. Even with his injury, Jean Luc was able to lift her onto the bunk, kissing her all over her face and neck. All of her pain began to melt away with every kiss they shared.

"I wish I could of done this the whole time we were in that cell," he told her while he nuzzled her neck, but realized that she was much lighter than he remembered.

"We both know that would have been very dangerous. I don't even want to think of how bad things would of gotten if they had known about us," she said amazed that they had finally made it out of that hellish experience.

He kissed her again and gently touched her matted black hair. Even though she was very bruised and bloodied, Jean Luc still thought she was very beautiful. They had stopped kissing and he held her tightly on the small bunk stoking her arms or gently kissing the top of her head. She soon fell asleep in the strong protective arms of her Captain, her lover. Picard felt so guilty that he was unable to protect her from the evil things that had harmed her. He had wanted to hold her and comfort her every time she returned to their cell bloody and bruised or attack any Romulan that came to hurt her, but knew he had a job to do, to get both of them out of there alive. Jean Luc was really very impressed with how well she had held up under the conditions. She had been beaten up a lot more than he had been and didn't complain once. It broke his heart to think of all the pain and torture she had gone through virtually alone.

He fell asleep holding on to her, until an alarm went off. Once he realized where the noise was coming from he gently climbed off the bunk and covered Aria up with a blanket before crossing the cabin to see what the alarm was about. It was a signal that let them know that they were in communication range with a Federation ship. He was relieved to find out that it was the Enterprise.

"Enterprise, this is Captain Picard."

"Captain, we are glad to hear from you," Picard recognized the familiar and relieved voice of Commander Riker.

"Number One, I am glad to hear your voice."

"Captain, are you and Lieutenant Swenson okay? We've been looking for both of you."

"We're fine now. How far are you from us?"

"We will be there in two hours, Captain. And sir, we are all relieved that both of you are okay."

"Thank you Number One. We are looking forward to coming home. Picard out." He felt relieved that they were finally on their way home.

Jean Luc let Aria sleep for another hour and a half before he woke her up. Jean Luc knew she needed it. "Aria, wake up," he said as he gently rubbed her arm.

"Oh, hi. How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours. I didn't want to wake you but we will be on the Enterprise in half an hour."

"That's great," she said as she tried to sit up. As she rose, she grabbed her stomach and ribs.

"Aria, you're hurt. Why didn't you tell me," he said as he reached for the tricorder.

"Jean Luc, it's just a broken rib or two. I didn't want to worry you. There was nothing you could of done."

He ran the tricorder up and down over her bruised and battered but very delicate body. "When did you get your ribs broken?"

"Three days ago. Is it bad?"

"It is good that we will be back on the Enterprise so we can get you to Dr. Crusher. You've lost a lot of blood for some reason so there is some sort of internal bleeding. I'm amazed you were able to participate so much in our escape," he said looking at her with admiration.

"I did what I had to do…to…get…" Aria drifted off and fell unconscious.

"Aria, Aria. Come on, wake up. Wake Up," he pleaded with her as he gently shook her and ran the tricorder over her. She was loosing blood and he had to stabilize her and quickly. He took a hypo spray to her neck to try to stop the bleeding, at least until he could get her to sickbay. After a few intense minutes, her vitals seemed to improve though she did not regain consciousness.

"Enterprise, this is Picard."

"Yes, Captain?" Riker responded.

"Ar… Swenson is unconscious. I think she is bleeding internally. She is stable for the moment, but I do not know how long she will stay that way."

"We're on our way, Captain. ETA five minutes."

"And have Dr. Crusher and a med team in the cargo bay when we arrive. Picard out," he turned off his communicator. "Aria, hold on. You will be in sickbay in just a few minutes. Hold on, with all we have been through I am not going to loose you now," he told her as he held onto her hand.

Those five minutes were one of the longest of his life. He felt so responsible for her condition and was afraid of loosing the woman he loved.

When the Enterprise arrived, Aria's condition had begun to worsen. Tractor beams brought the shuttle in and Picard opened the shuttle doors for the awaiting medical staff almost before the shuttle touched the deck. Dr. Crusher and a few other medical staff rushed in and put Aria on a hover-stretcher and whisked her off to sickbay. He could see that there was a lot of blood on the bunk where she had been laying. So much that he was more worried than before. One of the techs stayed back and checked over Picard. He suggested that the Captain report to sickbay for treatment for his injuries. Jean Luc headed straight to sickbay with the tech more to check on Aria's condition than repair his own injuries.

Inside the sick bay, Picard could see Aria's frail and damaged body lying on an exam table with a flurry of medical personnel around her. A nurse came up to him and helped him onto another exam table, treating his injuries especially the damage from the phaser hit as well as the damage inflicted by the Romulans.

"How is Lieutenant Swenson?" he asked the nurse.

"It looks pretty serious, but she is getting the best possible care, sir," she told him. "You'll probably be able to see her after she gets out of surgery."

The Captain was worried about her. While he was waiting to get any kind of word about her, Commander Riker entered and walked over to him.

"Sir, how are you?"

"I'm fine now. I got beaten up and caught a phaser hit in the shoulder. Once we left the war bird, I passed out. Swenson was able to stabilize me and got us on a course to get us home. I'm afraid she isn't doing too well. She took a lot more abuse by the Romulans. Swenson had broken ribs for several days before I found out not over an hour ago."

"She's a tough woman, sir. I know she will pull through."

"I hope so," Picard said as he kept his eyes on the team working on Aria.

"Sir, why did the Romulans capture you?"

"Besides the fact that I was in a shuttlecraft, I really do not know why. They were trying to get me to talk, asking about the Chowattas. They were trying to break us."

Another doctor checked over the Captain and released him. She told him that before he could go back to duty he had to come back for a follow up visit in a few days. Both Picard and Riker stayed until Aria was out of surgery, trying their best to keep out of the way.

Coming directly out of the surgical area, Dr. Crusher went over to the two men that were waiting anxiously for any kind of news. She looked worn out but had information to help settle them both.

"She will be okay. There was extensive tissue damage and had to remove her spleen and repair her liver and kidneys. The reason she passed out was because she miscarried her baby. She was less than a month along. Recovery will be rough but she will get through it. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes, please," the Captain said.

She took them over to Aria's bed where she was slowly coming around.

"Aria, Aria, we made it back to the Enterprise," Jean Luc said leaning over her, close to her face. Riker was only a few inches from the Captain.

Weakly she said, "We…made…it? I…can't…believe…it." Her words came out slowly but clearly.

"Believe it Aria. You're in sickbay and you had surgery. They were able to repair your injuries and you are going to be fine. Dr. Crusher told me that you lost your baby. Did you know you were pregnant?" He looked deep into her eyes with much sadness but tried not to show it in his tone.

"Not ...really, but... I sort …of ...had a …feeling... something …was… different when… I… couldn't… keep …anything …down."

"Aria, we are glad you are back with us. You gave us quite a scare, kid," Riker said to her.

"Thanks… When's… the… next …poker… game? I …hope… you… haven't… gotten… used to… winning… while… I… was… away," she responded.

They chuckled at her joke.

"Okay, that's enough. Aria needs her rest. You both can come back tomorrow and visit," Dr. Crusher told her concerned visitors.

The two men said good-bye and left sickbay.

"Doctor?" she called after the men had left the room.

"Yes, Aria. Are you in any pain?" the doctor responded.

"I'm…. really… sore, but I… need to… know, how… am I, really?"

"You were in real bad shape. We had to remove your spleen and there was some damage to both you kidneys and liver. We also were able to repair your broken ribs. There was no serious damage to your uterus, so you should have no problems having children later. The bruises left should heal in the next few days. I am truly sorry for your loss, but you need to get some rest."

"When… can… I… get… out…of… here?"

"If nothing goes wrong, sometime tomorrow. It will be a few weeks before you are fully able to go back to duty. But one step at a time now."

"Thank… you… for… everything, but… doctor, if… you… could… not… say …anything… about… the… baby. I…don't… want… too …many… rumors… running… around."

"Certainly, the only ones who know are my staff, Commander Riker and the Captain. Do you want to tell me who the father is, so I can let him know?"

"No…. I… will… tell… him."

"Okay Aria. Now you do need to get some rest. We will talk more tomorrow." The doctor gave Aria another blanket and a light sedative. Aria quickly drifted off to sleep.

139


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As Aria woke late the following day, she turned her head and saw Jean Luc sitting next to her bed looking as if he spent the entire night there.

"You're awake," he said quickly coming to her side and gently taking her hand. "How do you feel?"

"Sore, sir," she said through her swollen and dry lips.

"Aria, you gave me quite a scare."

"But the doctor said I was going to be okay."

"I am so sorry for all of this. I should have been able to protect you better."

"You did, sir. We got out of there alive. Don't feel sorry for the things you had no control over," she said as she tried to reach for a glass of water, but as she reached for it she winced in pain. Jean Luc picked it up and helped her drink. "Sir, how are you? You were injured as well."

"I'm fine now. I will be back on the bridge in a few days."

"That is great. Dr. Crusher said that it would be a few weeks before I can return fully to duty. I hope to work out of my quarters until then."

"Good. I am so relieved that you are going to be fine."

"Yes, sir. So am I."

Getting closer, he said, "What did I tell you about all of the formalities."

"I know, sir," she said looking deep into his eyes. He looked tired, as if he had not slept much. "Sir, did you get any sleep last night?"

"A few hours. Don't worry about me. Focus on getting yourself better. Remember, you have a department to run, but now you need your rest."

"Yes, sir, but you also need to get some rest."

"I will, I promise."

Dr. Crusher came over to check on Aria's condition.

"How am I doctor? When can I get out of here?" she asked the doctor.

"If you promise to rest and wear this sensor, you can go back to your quarters now."

"Oh, thank you Doctor. It will feel so good to sleep in my own bed again."

"I will talk to you later Aria. I am glad you are doing better," Picard said as he left her bedside and exited sickbay.

"He's been here all night, waiting for you to wake up," the doctor told her.

"Really? We did spend a lot of time together over the last weeks. So, when can I get back to my quarters," she said, changing subjects as quickly as possible.

"I will have a tech take you there and I will check on you at the end of the day. If you feel more pain, let me know right away."

"Yes, Doctor."

Dr. Crusher helped Aria sit up and swing her legs over the side of the bed. She timidly placed her feet on the floor and stood up.

"Now, take it easy. I don't want you up moving around too much for the next few days. You don't want to end up back here."

"No, ma'am. All I want is to get better and get back to duty."

A med tech came over with a wheelchair for her. Slowly, Aria sat down in it and he took her back to her quarters. It felt so good to be home. As soon as the tech had her sensor in place and had it transmitting back to sickbay, he left her alone.

Aria turned on a Handle symphony and went into her bathroom. There she stripped off the hospital style gown and climbed into the shower. It felt so good to have the hot water hit her sore body. The water began to work her knotted muscles and washed away the last of the blood and grime from her ordeal. Aria stayed in the shower for forty minutes. All of a sudden, she felt hungry, so she climbed out of the shower and put on one of her favorite nightgown and robe. This nightgown was one of the ones that she wore when she was feeling sick or bummed out. It was ice blue satin and the softness felt so good next to her skin. The gown loosely hugged her curves and nearly brushed the floor.

She looked at herself in the full-length mirror as she brushed out her hair for the first time in what felt like forever. She looked pretty normal, except for the healing bruises above her eye and on one cheek. Aria noticed that her bags had been returned to her quarters so she pulled out her make up bag. A bit of concealer covered up her bruises almost completely and she began to feel a bit better. It felt nice to look pretty, again. A dab of her favorite perfume woke up her senses and cemented the fact that she was in deed home.

After she felt human again, she slowly made it over to the replicator and ordered a ham and cheese sandwich and potato chips. Very slowly, she made it over to her couch and put the dish down. She untied her robe and sat down on the couch. Aria devoured the sandwich. It felt so good to finally have a full stomach without knowing she would be wrenching it back up. Although she had been through a very traumatic event, she was beginning to feel okay.

Once her plate was taken care of, she got a cup of tea and settled down, reclining on the couch and opened a book she had been meaning to get to before she had even began celebrating the Enterprise's anniversary. Before she had finished the first page, she realized that for the first time in weeks, she was all alone. It was a weird feeling. She was really starting to get sad and lonely. That's when her door chime rang. She had a feeling she knew who it was as she called for the door to open. It was the Captain, who somewhat hurried in.

"How are you? Wow, you look amazing," he said as the sight of her stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Better, a shower and a good meal helped," she replied putting her book down. "It's nice to be home."

"Yes, I know what you mean. By the way, you really do look terrific, expecting someone?"

"Not really, but I was hoping a friend would be stopping by," she said jokingly.

"Anyone special?" he asked as he put a bag on the floor and sat near her on the couch.

"I hope so," she replied as she gazed into his eyes.

After a few seconds, Jean Luc broke the silence and reached for the bag he carried in. "I brought you something. I hope you like it," he said as he pulled a bouquet of flowers and a book out of his bag and sat at the edge of the couch, closer to Aria. He handed her a bouquet of white roses. They were as white as snow and each one was completely perfect.

"Thank you Jean Luc. They are lovely,"

"I hope they make your recovery a bit easier. It was the least I could do," he said as he kissed her softly on her cheek. Aria touched his face with one hand. He was warm and welcomed her touch. As she stroked his jaw, Jean Luc held her hand and kissed it over and over again. Soon, he leaned closer to her and kissed her on the lips, just as gently as their first night they spent together. His gentle kisses sent sparks through her. Aria was wondering where this was going to end up. Jean Luc gently touched her face as he continued to kiss her, kisses that grew more and more intense. Aria's sore muscles quickly disappeared as his hands began to move from her face to lower destinations, when all of a sudden Aria's communicator went off.

"Lieutenant Swenson, are you okay?" the Doctor asked.

Aria and Jean Luc quickly looked at each other as she stifled a laugh. "Yes, doctor. I was just…uh…walking around a little bit, I guess too much. I'm sorry."

"You need to keep off your feet for the next few days. If you don't, I'll have to bring you back to sick bay."

"I'm sorry Doctor. It won't happen again."

"It better not. I will see you in an hour."

"Thank you," Aria said and clicked off the communicator. The two laughed at the situation. It was quite funny to both of them.

Jean Luc sat up a bit and asked, "Are you really okay?"

"Yes, I will be," she responded.

"Again, I am so sorry that you had to go through all of this. I feel so guilty."

"Don't be. It was not your fault that we were captured."

"But I should have protected you more, you and your baby."

"If you had, who knows what would have happened to us. We are lucky to be home. Your strength kept me going. I always had faith that we would make it and here we are."

"You are amazing. Every time I think I have you figured out, you surprise me," he said as he pushed a few strands of hair away from her face. Jean Luc admired her for a bit. "I am so proud of you for getting everything and I am grateful to you for saving me, twice."

"I did do that, didn't I," she said with a big smile. "But you did save mine, remember."

"Yes, I did," he said pretending to be serious.

"Yes, you did," she said setting a more serious tone. "And I can never thank you enough for that."

"We have been through a lot. But I have to know. The child you lost, it was mine as well, wasn't it?"

"Jean Luc, you are the only man I have ever been with, so yes, it was yours. I am sorry." She looked so sad as she held back her tears. Her barriers that had been in place for so long had finally begun to crumble.

"It is not your fault, it is the Romulans. They took it away from us. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I wasn't completely sure, but I didn't want to give up that. I should have protected him better. The doctor told me it was a boy." Her eyes welled up with tears. "Our little boy, who we will never meet, never hold, never watch grow up." Tears began to fall freely from her eyes.

Jean Luc's heart was breaking, for all of them. He had never come so close to fatherhood before and he was sad that this chance was taken away from him. He reached out for her and held her. They both wept for their loss, holding each other for a long time. Eventually, they loosened their grip on each other and wiped their tears away.

"Aria, I want to tell you something," he said after a very long time, looking very serious.

Just as he said that, Aria's door chime went off. She knew it was the doctor, coming to check on her as promised. Jean Luc took his book and went into Aria's bedroom. Aria tied up her robe and let the doctor in.

"Aria, how are you feeling?" the doctor said as she entered her patient's quarters.

"Glad to be home."

"I am a bit concerned about some of your readings, especially your heart rate."

"I have had a few visitors checking in on me. That might have been it."

"Please Aria, take it easy. I don't want you to have any more visitors tonight and to get into bed as soon as I leave. And stay there until morning."

"Okay, I will take my tea and my book and go to bed, I promise."

"It's for your own good. I'll check on you tomorrow morning, until then, stay off your feet. I also want you to make an appointment to see Counselor Troi." She paused when she saw the flowers lying on the table. "These are beautiful. It looks like you had a good friend stop by. Was it the father?"

"Yes, and I did tell him. He was surprised but more understanding than I had given him credit."

"I'm glad you told him. If you have any problems, let me know right away. Even if you think it's not that bad."

"Thank you Doctor. I'm sure I will be fine tonight. Oh, and Dr. Crusher, thank you so much for all your hard work. I hope I am not that tough of a patient for you."

"Oh, no, the Captain's much more worse, so don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow, and get some rest," the doctor said as she left Aria's quarters.

Aria sat back on the couch and called out to Jean Luc that it was safe for him to come out as she removed her robe. He emerged from her bedroom and sat down beside her.

"I heard what the Doctor said."

"That she wanted me to take it easy?"

"No, that I was a worse patient than you." They both laughed. "But you did promise her that you would get into bed as soon as she left." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her off to her bedroom. "I am going to see that you do," and kissed her again.

"Yes, Captain," she said taunting him.

He lay her down gently on the bed and saw how beautiful she was.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"You say that to all the women you have been take prisoner with."

"Aria, I mean it," he said seriously.

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself," she said as she felt the muscles on his arms.

"The Doctor did say you needed to get your rest."

"Please, don't leave. Not yet at least," she pleaded with him, afraid to be alone.

"I have no intention of leaving anytime soon. I don't ever want to leave you. I love you. I am not just saying that because I feel bad about us being captured and about the baby. I've loved you for quite some time, I just was afraid to say it out loud. Now that is all I want to say now. I love you Aria Swenson," he said as he poured his heart out to her.

"I love you, too Jean Luc. Hearing that you feel the same makes me so happy, but I feel guilty to take any pleasure…"

"Hush," he said putting his finger to her lips. He could feel her lips beginning to quiver. "I feel guilty, too. At least we can go through this together. Hopefully we will be stronger for it," Jena Luc said as he took her in his arms, trying to give some sort of comfort to her.

When they both felt a bit better, Jean Luc pulled back her covers and Aria slid under them. He tucked her in and walked around to the other side, where he removed his shoes and sat down, pulling out the book he brought with him. Aria saw on the binding that is was his copy of Shakespeare's Twelfth Night.

"How did you know that was one of my favorites?" she asked him.

"I didn't. I just thought you would like it."

She curled up in his arms as he opened the book and began reading from it. Relaxed in his warm embrace and listening to his smooth voice taking her away to far off lands. She was still very tired and fell asleep before he had gotten to the end of the first act. Jean Luc watched her sleep, for the first time peacefully in weeks. After putting the book down, he thought about the woman he held in his arms. She was so beautiful, even when she was a bloody mess on the war bird. All he wanted was to hold her and make everything okay again. They were safe at home now and their ordeal was hopefully for the most part behind them.

In the darkness, Aria sat up in bed, quickly pulling herself awake. She was sweating and shaking. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was.

"Are you okay?" Jean Luc asked gently as he touched her arm.

"Uh, yeah. I…I just had a nightmare," she told him, wiping the sleep from her face. "I wasn't expecting you to still be here."

"I hope you don't mind. I thought you could use some company tonight. I know I don't want to be alone ever again," He was still wearing the clothes he arrived in.

"Thanks, I hope that can happen," she said as she settled back down in the safety of his arms.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I was on the war bird again and that there was no hope to escape."

"I heard the doctor suggest that you should see the counselor, both of us should go. We have been through so much. The stress can hurt you almost as much as any physical wounds."

"You are right. I want to talk to Deanna, I just wanted to get settled first."

Jean Luc held her tight and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and they shared an intimate kiss. Aria felt his strong chest as he caressed her back and neck. The warmth of his body felt so good to her. Everything felt so good and there was a growing urgency between them. They needed each other, but Aria quickly pulled back.

"Darling, what is the matter?"

"I am not ready after everything. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, so much has happened since we left Malrata."

"That time we had was really special to me. It is a shame that such a wonderful trip had to end so traumatically."

"Aria, I don't want to rush you. We have all the time in the world to be together and we will see happier times together. I promise you that."

"So you see a real future for us?"

"I hope so, don't you?"

"Yes, but I wasn't completely sure you felt the same."

"Aria, you are very special to me and I enjoy spending as much time with you as possible. I would not of made love to you if I did not love and respect you as much as I do." He looked up for a second. His face went from intimate to curious. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked as he reached across her to her bedside table and took the gold mask. "I was wondering where this had gotten to."

"I found it outside the party when I went after you. I wanted to see who you were. That time was pure magic."

Jean Luc tied on the mask. Seeing him in it made her feel special and a bit more relieved that her mystery man was truly Jean Luc.

"Does this doubt any of my intentions?" he asked her from behind the mask.

"No, not at all," she told him as she traced the edges of the mask with her fingers and kissed him gently. The two talked and cried and comforted each other late into the night and much into the early morning.

150


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As the weeks passed, Aria slowly recovered both physically and mentally from her capture and her loss. Quietly, rumors of the baby and the father's identity ran around the ship, which made parts of her recovery all the more difficult. The two lovers had not visited the other's bed in passion since Malrata. Jean Luc understood her need to slow things down and respected her emotions and gave her the time to heal. She got back to duty at a reasonable speed and her department grew to include her friend Gaza and two others.

Four months had passed since they returned home and Aria was to have dinner with Jean Luc to celebrate her birthday. She figured they would eat dinner and enjoy each other's company that night in her quarters like they had been doing almost every night since they had returned to the ship. He showed up at her door, exactly on time, as usual. And Aria, as usual, was running late as she did for most of her social appointments.

"I'll be out in just a minute," she told him from her bedroom.

"Take all the time in the world, my dear," he replied. Aria could hear him pacing in the other room, which was not like him at all. He called to her after a few minutes of silence, "How was your day?"

"It was okay, busy, like always. I can't imagine how I got along without my staff. I found out we are going to the Doth system to investigate an anomaly."

"Yes, we have been told that there could be large amounts of dircadium there and Starfleet wants us to determine how much is there and the quality of it." Aria appeared in the doorway, wearing her gray dress with the spaghetti straps. "Oh, Aria. You look absolutely beautiful. Happy birthday," he said as she came up to her and kissed her.

"Thank you," she replied.

"This is for you." He handed her a small box. She opened it and found was a beautiful necklace. On a golden string hung a sapphire pendant circled in diamonds.

"Jean Luc, it is beautiful. Thank you," she said with excitement as she kissed him with appreciation. Jean Luc saw a twinkle in her eyes, which he had not seen as often since their ordeal. He helped her secure her new necklace around her neck.

"Shall we go?" he asked her.

"Go? I assumed that we'd…" she said confused.

"It's your birthday. We deserve a night out, not hiding in your quarters." He guided her out of her quarters, holding onto her hand. She was nervous heading outside the safety of her quarters with him, but it also exhilarated her.

They made their way to Ten Forward. Upon entering, all of her friends yelled 'surprise' which caught her off guard. He placed his arm around her because her feet had frozen to where she stood and they entered the room together.

"Did you arrange all of this? For me?"

"Yes, with the help of your staff. This is all for you darling." He kissed her on the cheek.

Aria thought it was so nice that her friends and Jean Luc would throw her such a wonderful party. Her staff had been planning this behind her back for weeks without her knowing. Later in the evening, Gaza brought out the cake and everyone insisted she should say a few words.

After putting up mock resistance, she began, "First of all, I want to thank everyone who helped plan this, behind my back. My staff will pay for keeping this secret from me and will be punished accordingly." Everyone laughed. "Seriously, thank you everyone. You all know I have been through a lot and there is no way that I could of gotten through it without the love and support from the wonderful friends that I have made here on the Enterprise. I think of all of you as more than friends, you are my family."

Everyone cheered as she drank to her guests. Aria finally began to feel whole again as she saw her friends rejoice with her. The worst was over and her future lay before her. Aria could never forget the little boy she lost, but had begun to realize that no matter what she had done; there was no way to bring him back.

After the cake was served, the lights dimmed a bit and the music came back up. Riker swooped her onto the dance floor.

"Happy birthday, kid. I'm glad you're feeling better," he said.

"Thanks Will. This is all so nice. Did you have a hand in this?"

"No, it appears that it was the Captain and your staff is solely responsible for this. By the way, what is going on with the two of you?"

"With my staff?" she asked jokingly.

"No, no. You and the Captain. It seems like you two have gotten pretty close."

"You could say that."

"Aria, I am happy for you, both of you."

"That means a lot to me to hear that from you. You've been such a great friend. I can never thank you enough for that."

"It has been a pleasure."

"May I cut it?" Jean Luc asked when he got up to the two friends.

"Certainly, sir," Riker said. "Take care of her for me."

"I certainly intend to," he said as he took Aria into his arms and held her tightly against him. "Having fun?" he asked her.

"Yes, thank you for all of this," she told him as she kissed him on the cheek. "It's been the best birthday yet."

"Let's hope you have many more to come," he replied looking deep into her eyes. At that moment, it felt like they were the only two in the room. Aria's heart was racing as they moved slowly to the music. She finally felt that she could be close to him again and could feel the heat rising inside of her for him, wanting him and for the first time since their rescue without being suffocated by the guilt she had been carrying around.

"Jean Luc?" she whispered into his ear.

"Yes, my love?"

"Will you make love to me tonight?"

"Yes, I have been wanting for you to say that for so long, but are you sure you are ready?"

"I couldn't be more sure. Please, I need you."

"I need you too, Aria." He kissed her full on her lips, right there in front of everyone.

As soon as they could discreetly exit her party, they quickly made their way to his quarters. When the doors opened for them, Aria could see the room was lit with only candles, just like their first night they made love on Malrata.

"I was hoping we would come back here together tonight," he admitted to her as he kissed her neck. "I need you, Aria."

"I need you too. Thank you for a wonderful birthday." And she kissed him back. They stood near the door for a while, their kisses getting hotter and hotter, hands groping and exploring. Aria untucked his shirt and practically ripped it off of him. He picked her up in his arms and carried her into his bedroom, where he lay her down on his bed.

Clothes were quickly discarded. Aria pulled him towards her. He gently touched her nipples and she responded to his touch.

"Please, make love to me," she whispered to him.

"Certainly. Always," he replied as he rolled on top of her and gently guided himself into her.

It felt so good to be this close with him again. He began slowly, but his pace soon quickened. She quickly joined each thrust of his, sending her into a world of pleasure, waves washing over her body. Aria could feel his bottom tighten as he climaxed deep inside of her. He rolled over and held her tightly in his arms. They lay there for quite a long time, finally regaining their breaths.

After they recovered, he said, "Aria, I have something I have to discuss with you."

She turned to see his face; she could see he was nervous. Her heart dropped. He was way to serious for the moment and it scared her.

He looked deep into her eyes and said, "Aria, I have enjoyed all of our time together. These past few months have been amazing for me and I have never felt this way about anyone else. I love you."

"I love you too. Is there a problem?"

He chuckled, "No, not at all darling."

"So what do you want to discuss?" She was getting nervous because she had no clue where he was going with all of this.

"I wanted to talk to you about scheduling another party and…"

"You wanted to talk to me about work?"

"No, I was hoping you and I could collaborate on another event, our wedding. Aria Swenson, will you make me the happiest of men and do me the honor of becoming my wife. Aria, will you please marry me?"

She was shocked. It took her a few seconds for her mouth to begin to form words. "Jean Luc, oh yes…oh yes," she replied with tears in her eyes as she hugged him. He held onto her and she kissed him passionately on his lips. She rolled on top of him. He responded to her immediately and she slowly slid down the entire length of him, moaning as she did this. Aria rode him while he groped and pinched and sucked her nipples. She rode him until she climaxed. It was so much more intense than she had ever had experienced before. When she collapsed onto his chest, he lifted her hips and continued to pump away. She screamed in delight as he brought her to new levels of pleasure and thought she was going to pass out as he finally climaxed as well.

When Aria finally regained control over her limbs, she rolled over and laid next to her lover, her friend, her future husband.

She was about to drift off into a very happy sleep, when Jean Luc said, "Wait, we have to make this official."

"I thought we just did?"

"No, not that." He reached over to his bedside table and pulled something from the drawer. "I mean this. I hope you like it." Jean Luc opened a small box and inside was an antique platinum ring with a large diamond, flanked by smaller stones."

"Oh, I love it. You really didn't have to."

"Yes, I did. It was my mother's. For some reason, I brought it with me the last time I was home. Before you even put in for your transfer here. At that time I thought it was to remember her, but that was before I met you." He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her left ring finger. "A perfect fit, for the perfect woman. I love you, Aria," he said as he gently touched her face.

"And I love you, Jean Luc." She kissed him gently as they lay back down in bed. He held her against him, both completely content.

157


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Over the next three months, Aria and Jean Luc worked together on their special day. The whole crew was shocked of the development of the Captain and Aria's relationship. There had been rumors flying around about both of them for months, even before they had left for Malrata, but for the long time bachelor to finally decide to marry really threw them all for a loop.

As the big day finally approached, more guests and dignitaries began to arrive than for the ship's anniversary as the Enterprise orbited the home planet of both the bride and groom, Earth. The wedding and reception was to be held at Jean Luc's family farm. He was staying in his old room in the main house while Aria and the other bridesmaids stayed in the guest house. Aria had actually left the ship a week before the wedding to put the final touches on the biggest day of their lives. All of her possessions had been transferred to the Captain's quarters after she left the ship. She was a bit sad leaving her quarters for the last time, but was thrilled that she was going to spend the rest of her life with the man she truly loved.

The guest house was as big as some of the homes she had been in. There were several bedrooms, all decorated beautifully. The master bedroom, which Aria had not seen yet, was where they were going to spend their wedding night. Jean Luc wanted to surprise her with the first bed they were going to share as husband and wife. Aria had tried to peek in the room on several occasions, but her fiancé knew her curiosity too well and was able to keep any preparations a secret from her.

The following day the newlyweds were taking the Captain's yacht back to Malrata, where they had first found each other's love. At least this time, the yacht had a bit more firepower than a standard shuttlecraft.

Aria woke very early the day of her wedding. She knew that in a few hours she would barely have a second to herself, so she took advantage of this quiet time. Putting on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, she headed downstairs. After consuming a glass of orange juice, she pulled her hair into a ponytail, put on her running shoes and went for a long, slow jog around the estate. The last of the morning fog was being burnt off the ground as she felt her body slowly warming up with every pounding of her foot on the well worn path. She could see the massive tent being erected in the yard where the reception and dancing was going to take place. There were so many details to be taken care of that she actually hired someone to handle everything that day. Aria wanted this day to be for her, for the both of them and not to be burdened with any details or problems. She had told Mrs. Finny that if there was a problem, that she did not want to know about it. The only detail that she was going to worry about that day was making herself the most beautiful woman in the world for the love of her life.

It was amazing, with every inch of ground that she covered, Aria began to dismiss the details that she had found so important just days ago. The more ground she covered, the more her thoughts turned to Jean Luc and how happy he made her. She thought about how sensitive he was when they made it back to the Enterprise and how patient he was through all of her recovery. They became stronger getting through the emotional recovery together. Jean Luc was not perfect, but he loved her and respected her. That was all she needed from him.

As if she had called to her love, she could see his figure traveling towards her on the same path through the mist. Her heart did a flip as she saw his face smiling at her. He slowed to a walk a few feet in front of her.

"What is such a beautiful lady doing all alone like this?" he asked as he gently slipped his arms around her delicate waist.

"You better watch it, sir. I am going to be a married woman soon. I don't think my husband is going to like men meeting me on deserted jogging paths holding me so close," she replied with a smile.

"I don't think your future husband will mind this time," he said as he gently kissed her on her neck. The touch of his lips still sent shivers down her body.

"Jean Luc, how did you know that I was out running?"

"I didn't. When I was young I would run on this path when I wanted to think."

"So, what are you thinking about on this excursion?"

"Just how lucky I am to be able to have the opportunity to spend the rest of my days with such a wonderful, intelligent, sensitive, sexy woman."

"All I could think of was you and how wonderful our lives will be together. I haven't thought about a single detail about the wedding today since I left the house."

"You, not worry about details? That doesn't sound like you."

"The only details I am worried about are that I have both of my shoes and that I put my dress on facing the right way."

"I would marry you even if you were not to change out of your running clothes."

"Thanks. I know that. All that really matters is that we are declaring our eternal love in front of each other."

He took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. "Aria, you are an amazing woman. I know that I have loved you since I first saw you. It was like all my life I was waiting to meet you and now here you are, standing in front of me. I give myself freely to you and all I ask for nothing in exchange. All I need is you in my life." She could see a tear beginning to form in the corner of his eye.

Reaching up to touch his strong face wiping away his tear, she told him, "You are my one and true love. Before I had met you I had almost given up on finding the pure love that we share. I tried to fight the feelings I had for you for so long. It was the hardest thing I had ever tried to do. You are my rock, my strength, my everything. When we are apart it feels like a part of me is missing. I give you everything I have and expect nothing in return. You have given me the one and only gift I could only dream of receiving, loving me unconditionally and completely." She gently kissed his lips and they held each other, realizing the importance of that moment that had just witnessed together. The importance of the formalities awaiting them later that day seemed to disappear. They had declared what was in their hearts to each other and that was all that really mattered.

Jean Luc walked Aria back to the house, where her mother was standing at the door, with her hands on her hips. When Aria was close enough to the house her mother quickly ushered her inside and shooed him away. "Don't you know it is bad luck for the bride to see the groom before her wedding?" she said as they stood in the kitchen.

"Mother, we don't need luck," was all she could say. She was so happy. Nothing could come close to crushing her mood.

"I know darling, Jean Luc really does love you. I knew it from the first time I saw him look at you. I hope you are happy with him."

"I am Mother. I have never felt this way about anyone before."

"He is a lucky man to have such a wonderful woman in his life. Your father and I were that lucky. I still love him as much as the day we exchanged vows."

"I wish Daddy was here with us today. It's things like this that make me miss him all over again."

Claudia took her little girl in her arms and held her. "I miss him too darling. I miss him each day. But don't worry, he is with us today. He will look out for you and Jean Luc as you travel through the universe together. We have always been so proud of you, today is no exception." The two ladies wiped away the tears that had silently fallen from their eyes and Claudia continued. "Now darling, we have to get you ready for your wedding. Now, go get out of those sweaty clothes and get cleaned up."

"Yes, mother. And thanks for everything." Aria kissed her mother on her cheek and ran up to her room and showered.

The mother of the bride kept the bride and her attendants on schedule. By five-thirty that evening, Aria, Deanna, Celeste and Gaza had all been dressed and had gone through hair and makeup. There she stood, in the living room of the guest house, in her white Chartazian silk gown with her best girlfriends fussing over her in their own gowns of deep plumb. Aria looked like a princess with the full skirt and tight, strapless bodice. The entire bodice was encrusted with crystals and pearls as well as the hem of the dress and most of the train. Gaza helped secure the sparkling tiara on her head while Deanna waited to attach the veil and Celeste made sure all of the buttons that ran down the dress were buttoned.

When they were all ready, they women picked up their bouquets of snow-white roses and made their way over to the main house. The sun was hovering at the horizon, as if it was waiting for her to make her way. Mrs. Finny was there waiting for them and shooed them into the study and closed the door behind them.

"It is almost time. Wait here, I will return shortly," she told the bridal party.

After what had felt like an eternity one of the ushers, Commander Data, entered the room with Commander Riker following him. "Lieutenant, Mrs. Finny told me that everyone is ready and that I need to escort you mother to her seat. Mrs. Swenson, are you ready?" he said as he gave her his arm. After a last kiss to her daughter, Claudia helped her lift the veil over her face and left the room.

From inside the study they could hear the music begin, played by her old friends from school, and the door opened. Mrs. Finny led them out to the back door, where they waited for their musical cue. The door opened and Mrs. Finny spaced the departure of Deanna, Celeste and Gaza and then closed the old wooden door. When they were in place, the doors re-opened, framing Aria and Riker. The garden had been transformed by flowers and candles into a beautiful chapel. The path up the isle was marked with tall candles. The music started again, playing the traditional wedding march.

"You ready, kid?" Riker asked her.

"I have never been more ready. Thank you for being like a brother to me and filling in for my father," she replied as they began up the isle. Riker held her arm tightly and beamed with pride, as the closest thing he had to a little sister was about to marry a man they both loved and respected. She could see the mosaic of faces watching her walk calmly up to the man she truly loved.

When she was only a few rows from the alter, she finally saw her groom, looking as handsome as ever in his mess dress uniform, waiting for her.

They approached the front of the congregation where Riker gave her to his Captain, shaking his hand and giving the bride a kiss. Aria joined Jean Luc at his side, both with big smiles and holding her hand as they faced Admiral O'Neill, who was about to officially marry them.

At the end of the day, when the last guest left the farm, the newlyweds finally had a moment of privacy in the vacated guest house. Candles provided the only light throughout the house and lead a path to the master bedroom. Holding hands, together they walked up to the room that Jean Luc had been keeping a secret. In front of the door, he produced from his jacket pocket, an antique key on a white, satin ribbon. He unlocked the door and opened it. Again, the only light was by white candles and there was a trail of white and pink rose petals leading from the doorway to the bed and all over the oversized bed, covered in a white comforter and a mountain of pillows. Jean Luc picked up his bride in his arms and carried her over the threshold. He kicked the door closed and put her feet back on the floor not letting go of her and he kissed her with all the passion he felt for her. Soft music played in the room and Aria, still wearing her spectacular gown, danced with her husband, moving as one with the music.

"Today was perfect. I am so happy. You make me happy. I love you Jean Luc Picard," she told him as they slowly danced to the music.

"And I love you, Aria Picard." He kissed her.

"There is something I need to tell you now that we are married and finally alone."

"What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"There is no problem. Something is very right," she paused for the dramatic effect. With a proud smile on her face, she told him, "I'm pregnant."

"You are pregnant?" he was shocked, but a smile equally as big as Aria's quickly spread over his face. He picked her up and spun her around with happiness. Her gown's train following them in a huge circle.

"Yes, I'm five weeks along."

"I'm going to be a father," he said excited and with pride in his eyes. The last of their wounds from months ago had healed with her announcement. They were not replacing the child they had lost, but celebrating in the gift that was growing inside of her. He held her tightly against him, not wanting to leave this moment of perfection. Right now all that mattered to him was held within his arms, the woman he so deeply loved and the child he looked forward to raising with her.

165


End file.
